Zinto Clan
by DarkWings124
Summary: Naruto thought he was nothing but a low life orphan, till the day he unlocked the worlds' rarest and most powerful dojutsu: The Zinogan. Not to mention he also found out about his ancient. Watch as Naruto grows powerful and sets out to destroy evil. This is Zinto Clan. EXTREMELY POWERFUL NARUTO, ALMOST GODLIKE NARUTO, NARUTOXHINATA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this series

A/N: Hello everybody, this is my first attempt at writing a Naruto Fanfic, so don't be too harsh (Joking :P) Also please remember the comment which characters should be in the harem, there's no question that Hinata will be in it, and Sakura will NOT be in it. So besides that choose who you wish to be in it. ENJOY!

**Kyuubi Talk**

_Thoughts_

_Ichiruka, October 11__th_

_This ramen is delicious! _Naruto Uzumaki was swallowing down his 6th bowl of ramen at Ichiruka's. Ayame and Teuchi were the owners and closest family of Naruto besides Jiji-san. They were the only ones to give Naruto a birthday present, that's right Naruto's 7th birthday was the same day the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed the Yondaime Hokage (or so they thought). Since that day everyone has viciously hated the boy. On this very day several mobs have chased him down determined to kill him, and they still are. But at the moment he was enjoying his birthday ramen.

"Arigotou, Teuchi-san." Naruto thanked, Teuchi smiled and started closing up the shop. Ayame smiled and hugged the blond.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-san." Naruto grinned and hugged Ayame back. When Naruto was about to head out he heard a group of people come in. It looked like a group of chuunin They were all happy about some joke when their eyes landed on Naruto, they all gained a scowl.

"I didn't know they served demons here."

The group of shinobi sneered and started suggesting to "Kill the Demon" they all agreed and whipped out their kunai. Within seconds the blond was held against the wall with kunai held to his limbs. Teuchi saw this and ran to help. The leader smirked and kicked Teuchi into the wall.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

Ayame ran to the leader and kicked him in the stomach. The leader groaned, grabbed Ayame's arm and threw her to the ground. Ayame shrieked and tried to get back up. Through this whole ordeal Naruto used all his strength to try and escape the grip. He couldn't let them take away his closest family. Eventually Ayame got up and the fight continued. Suddenly the leader growled, whipped out a kunai, and stabbed Ayame in the stomach.

"NOO, AYAME!" Naruto shrieked.

Ayame coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Then her eyes closed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed, his head fell and tears fell off his face.

"I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" All of a sudden, black chakra emitted from Naruto. The air pressure in the room dropped by 50 degrees. Naruto lifted his head only to reveal, the world's most powerful dojutsu: The Zinogan. Naruto's pupils were silver with 4 black swirls in it, the sclera was black with one silver ring in it, indicating the first level has been achieved. The black chakra from Naruto suddenly ran to the shinobi holding Naruto down and entered their bodies. Immediately those shinobi died and fell to the ground, the black chakra came out their bodies, waiting for the next command. Naruto rose from the ground and raised his hand toward the last remaining shinobi.

"Wh-What are you!" The last shinobi whimpered.

"Your worst nightmare."

Then the black chakra zoomed straight through the last shinobi, killing him immediately. He slumped to the ground, holding his wound. Naruto glared at the body then walked over to Ayame and Teuchi, he picked them both up, ripped some cloth of the dead shinobi, and wrapped Ayame's wound. He began to walk to the hospital, while walking his recently acquired eyes faded back to his normal crystal blue eyes. Eventually he reached the hospital, but his vision began to become black at the edges. Right when he was about to drop unconscious he muttered one last thing.

"Please somebody, help them."

Then he blacked out.

Ugghh, where am I? Naruto looked up to a sewage, it was a greenish color, there was also murky yellow waters. Naruto rose and began walking down the tunnels and hallways.

"Anyone there?"

"**In this room, gaki." **A deep voice muttered.

Naruto looked around for the source of the voice, he was led to a room with big bronze gates, chakra tube, and another addition of murky yellow water. On the gate was a big complex seal, one he's never seen in the academy. When he looked deeper in the gate, he was greeted by a sight of red fur, black claws, a feral furred face, and red slitted eyes.

"**Time for rent, huh?"**

Naruto fell back into the water, surprised.

"What are you?"

"**I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

"N-no way, The 4th Hokage killed you."

"**Pfft, like he could. It's impossible to kill. I'm nothing but chakra, gaki"**

"Then how are you here?"

"**Minato sealed me in here, to prevent me from destroying the Hokage"**

"…..Minato?"

"**The Fourth Hokage, baka. Which I'm guessing is your father."**

"I wish, I'm an orphan"

"**Yeah, you're definitely his son."**

"But anyway you're just gonna be in here till I die?"

"**Or until he decide to let me go, but most likely yes."**

"…Why did you attack the village?"

"**I didn't choose to, that day when you were being born after Kushina gave birth to you with Minato, a masked man came and threatened to kill you. So Minato had to go fight him to get you back, while doing so he managed to reach Kushina your mother and unlock the seal. When I was getting out he used his Sharingan to put me under a jutsu. Next thing you know I find myself here, inside a crying baby." Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's blush.**

"So you're telling me you were forced and you were in peace before?"

"**Exactly"**

With that last question Naruto started climbing to the seal.

"**What are you doing?"**

"Freeing you"

"**Why?"**

"Because you did nothing wrong, your innocent really"

The Kyuubi put on a grin and lifted his claw to put Naruto back on the ground.

"**Don't worry about that now, but thank you anyway."**

"No worries, Kyuubi-san"

The Kyuubi smirked and nodded his head in respect.

"**I have some things to explain, well first you have gotten a Dojutsu. It's called Zinogan, its more powerful then Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan. This comes from your "Zinto Clan" your parents were originally from that clan. Basically the Zinogan has 6 stages, the first stage is the space stage. It allows you're to control your gravity-oriented chakra and allows you to see the world in Nitro-mode. The second stage allows you to arrange and rearrange atoms, it also allows you to see X-ray or thermal mode. The third stage allows you to mend your chakra and turn it into real objects, it also allows you to see the physical and mental chakra. I should mention every time you "level up" the vision level adds to the new one like how you could see nitro mode in your current level now, when you reach the second level you can see nitro and x-ray level. The fourth level lets you enter the mind of any person, you'd be able to see their fears, dreams, etc. You would be able to mend it into very powerful genjutsu's not to mention other jutsu's too. Like clones! The fifth level lets you take someone else's chakra and mend it into your own, it also lets you see item broken down like a manual. For example if you looked at a complex seal it would separate and show every part for you. Finally the sixth stage lets you see the soul, its goods, sins, secrets, shames etc. Not to mention you can take someone's soul and destroy it. There's also a bonus, when you reach the sixth stage you have to power to create a vortex which sucks the person up and takes the soul out of the body then destroys the atoms, all in all a pretty awesome dojutsu, Naruto."**

By the end of the large explanation Naruto was gasping like a fish. The same thoughts kept running through his head. _Thank you Kami!_Eventually Naruto got his bearings together and asked some of the questions on his mind.

"And my clan? What about my so-called parents?"

"**Well the Zinto clan is like the older brother clan of the Senju and the Uchiha. It descended straight from the Rikudo Sennin himself. It has so many jutsu' those alone would make you extremely powerful. Sadly I soon found out that the last of the Zinto were killed by the masked man that controlled me. But if your still alive that means you can rebuild your clan, but beware when you wake up don't yell it out. Or show it off. About 75% of your clan were killed by shinobi from other land. Especially Iwa. But besides that, that pretty much it. I hope they have a compound that would be the perfect place to begin your training."**

Naruto was kind of sad about his clan being killed. But he was quickly re-determined by the idea of rebuilding it. _Now I only have one more question left….my parents._

"My parents?"

"**Were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, they were one of the most powerful people in the village. When you were a bought to be born they brought you out of the village. They really didn't want to do this to you, Kushina knew it would be a major burden from experience. I can't tell you their last words but I can tell you they apologize greatly and no matter what they'll watch over you. Blah, emotions –shiver-"**

By the end of this tears fell off Naruto's face.

_Don't worry Mom, Dad I'll get stronger, rebuild the clan, and protect the village to honor you._

Naruto was interrupted by light coming through the tunnel, he looked back and felt a tug on his mind.

"**Well I guess it's time to go, before you go can you change this place. I'm a bijuu but I get bored too."**

With a grin, Naruto changed the landscape to a forest similar to Konoha's and created Vixen to prance in the forest.

"**Arigotou, Naruto. This is gonna be great!"**

With that last note, Naruto faded back to conscious. Leaving his newly made friend.

_Beep,Beep,Beep_

Naruto awoke to that annoying beeping noise. He looked up to see that he was one the hospital floor. He rose and wiped the dirt from the floor off. He quickly noticed Ayame and Teuchi resting in two hospital beds. Naruto smiled when he saw them breathing. With a silent prayer, Naruto crept to the window sill. When he was about to jump, he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"JIJI-SAN!"

Naruto tackled the Third Hokage with a hug. The Third smiled and hugged him back.

"How are you, Naruto-kun?"

"Good I made a new friend, I met him in here."

Naruto pointed to the seal on his stomach and the Third sighed.

"You found out?"

All Naruto did was nod. Sarutobi expected the blond to mad.

"Hey old man you ok, you look sad. I only have one question."

The Third lifted an eyebrow in surprise but nodded for Naruto to continue.

"Is there a Zinto Clan Compound?"

The Third smiled.

_He finally found out his heritage, I'm so happy for him. I no longer have to lie to him anymore._

"Yep there is, follow me."

With incredible speed Sarutobi put Naruto on his back and sped to the Zinto Compound. The whole time Naruto was laughing like crazy.

_Minato's legacy will go on, I have no doubt._

Soon The Third reached tall, thick black gates. In the middle was a blood seal. Jiji-san put Naruto down and told him the instructions to open it. Naruto smiled but was sad to see Jiji go. When Jiji walked away, Naruto pricked his finger and put his finger to the seal. Immediately the gates open and fresh air sweeped through it. Naruto walked in, and looked around curiously. He saw black buildings with silver lining, a lot of training fields, a wide forest portion, big mansion-sized houses, a hot springs and even a custom made ramen shop. This was awesome!

Naruto was about to run into the nearest mansion when he realized he didn't have his stuff. He thought it over and decided it didn't matter since the only thing that was broken was this orange jumpsuit. Naruto ran to one of the mansions, he swiped his blood across the seal and it flew open. The mansion had black paintings, with some metal-silver linings along corners or windows. They was some gold mixed in also. The grass was surprisingly fresh, and there was a tan path to the footsteps of the house. Naruto ran in with excitement, when he entered the house he nearly passed out.

The house tall, cream walls. A leather brown couch, with a reddish-brown kitchen with a big island, a marble spiral stairway that lead upstairs. He took off his shoes then went up the stairs. He found about seven bedrooms each with its custom black marble bathroom. He eventually landed on a room, it had a picture of his Mom and Dad as kids. He smiled at the picture and wiped away some tears. After he got himself together, he checked out the rest of the house. He found a training room with metal dummies, a supply room, and an office with everything organized and booked, lastly he found the library. It was filled with scrolls, books, training books, seal supplies, all types of weapons, it was amazing. When he reached for one of the scrolls he found about 20 A-Ranks Jutsu's, Wow. Eventually after time Naruto got tired, and headed back to his bedroom and went to sleep. Little did he know, this was the beginning of his adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hello everyone, I've decided I'm not going to do Harem mainly because I always liked Naruto and Hinata and I think it'll be weird if Naruto is with Hinata one moment then making out with Haku or Ino the next. But anyway, thank you everyone that reviewed. Also I still do NOT own Naruto, so I'm not cheating copyright. Anyway ENJOY!

_Chapter 2_

Can this be any longer! I was waiting outside the Academy classroom, waiting for my genin test to begin. I looked down at my wrist expecting to see my black watch when I remembered I still had my henge on, "henge" meaning the orange "kill me" suit, with the dumb attitude. Dammit! All I had to do was wait till I graduated then I could show the real me. Ever since I found out about Kyuubi-chan, my parents, and my Zinto Clan, I had stuck myself to training.. When I reached about eight, I realized I was wasting a lot of time at the Academy so I sent a clone to be the "dobe" for me. After that it was training all day, all night. Not to mention some talking to Hinata. I liked her, a lot. But I don't want to start anything, tell after graduating. Eventually they called my name, not before Hinata came out of the room with a Hitai.

"Congrats, Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." But then Hinata blushed immensely then scurried away when she realized her mistake of "kun". All Naruto did was smile._ Maybe she does like me?_ After about 5 minutes he heard his name being called and walked into the room. He saw Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-san.

"Hello, Naruto. Welcome to the genin test. All I need you to do is a henge, a kawarimi, and a bunshin. Begin."

_Alright, I can't show them my real power. So I'm going to have to put the smallest amount of chakra and concentration in this._ With a grin, I did a henge into Iruka, a kawarimi with Mizuki, but lastly with the bunshin he made sure to do bad in this, for a special reason. Iruka looked disappointed and looked down. Mizuki just smiled about his plans finally going into action. _Alright, all I need to do now is get Mizuki to tell me the trick._

"Aww man, Iruka-sensei do I still I pass?" I questioned. Iruka just shook his head and pointed to the door. I acted sad and lugged towards the door. Once I reached outside I waited by a tree, waiting for the signal. _3,2,1_.

"NARUTO, WAIT!"_ Bingo._

"There is another way for you to become a genin." Mizuki lied.

"Oh! HOW?" Naruto squeled.

"Well, you have to steal something."

(A/N: We all know what happens here. I really don't want to repeat everything then edit it. So basically the only difference is that Naruto all ready knew the Kage Bunshin, about Mizuki, and the Kyuubi. Also in the end he captured Mizuki and turned him in as a A-Rank Mission. Anyway…)

_The Next Day_

Today was the day, the day I can finally reveal the real me! I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes then hit the shower. Once I got out, I dispelled the henge and shook my wet hair. My hair had gotten quite long, it reached below my shoulders, and some pieces fell over my eyes, like bangs. I put on my black Anbu-like pants with a bunch of pockets for my equipment, my fish net undershirt that reached to my elbow, my black shirt with the Zinto Clan sign on it with consists of a silver swirl similar to the ones in my dojutsu and a black diamond in the middle, I slipped on my black boots with metal plates and finally I put on my silver sleeveless jacket with the Zinto sign at the back and the collar stuck up. I smiled at my outfit and ran downstairs to make a quick breakfast. Once I was finished I tied my Hatai around my neck and headed out the door.

On my treck to the Academy, I'm pretty sure I saw several jaw drop. Smirking, I continued my path. Finally I reached my destination, the Academy. I stepped through the door and headed to my class. Once I entered, I looked for Hinata-chan. _She's supposed to be here, right?_ But my quarrels came to an end when I saw her sitting at a desk towards the back, I smiled and started walking over. Right when I was about to sit down, Kiba walked up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kiba questioned. I smirked and turned towards Kiba.

"You guys don't remember me? I'm hurt!" I exaggerated. Most of the class still looked loss, except for my Hina-chan. With a sigh, I explained.

"It's me Naruto, I passed the test. This is my natural look. Actually it's my Clan's look." Kiba looked at me for a while, while the girls were jaw dropping, drooling, or creating a new fanbase.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke muttered from his seat.

"That sucks, but your fan girls to do." I replied, then flipped my bang to tease the girls. A lot of the girls squealed and fangirled. Hinata-chan just blushed and looked down. Speaking of Hinata, I sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey, Hinata. Glad to see you made it." Hinata smiled and replied.

"Didn't you already see me yesterday?"

"Yeah, but if it's you I don't mind seeing you a million times." I answered with a wink. Hinata-chan giggled then fainted.

"Oops." I caught her and let her rest till Iruka came.

"Hey Hinata, time to wait up." I said waving in her face. Hinata came back a few moments later and whispered in her daze.

"Oh sorry, I had a dream that Naruto-kun flirted with me."

"That was no dream, beautiful." Hinata whipped around to look at me, when she looked like she was about to pass out Iruka spoke up.

"Hello my students, today you will be getting assigned genin teams. I'm so sad to see you go, but you will grow up strong." With that last speech Iruka began calling the teams. (A/N: Again, we all know what happens. It's like the original. So we're going to skip to the introduction part :P)

Team Seven all walked up to the top of the building and sat down on the steps. The gravity-defying haired man sat down with them and spoke

"Lets introduce ourselves, I'll begin."

"Hi, My name is Kakashi, I have certain likes, I have certain dislikes, and my hobby doesn't need to be known, My dream doesn't need to be told either.."

Team Seven sweat dropped when hearing this. _ He only gave us his name._

"Ok, pinkie your next." Sakura puffed at the name but began.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. I like"

She looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"I dislike baka's like Naruto, and my hobby is"

Again she looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"My dream is"

She looked at Sasuke and giggled. Kakashi and I sweat dropped at the sight. Kakashi nodded towards Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I don't like anything, I dislike certain things, and my hobby is to train, and my dream is to kill a certain someone."

I mentally laughed at this. _You're lucky Itachi-san is dying because of his eyes. If he was at full power he would kick your ass._ Remembering Itachi brought back the memory of meeting him.

_Flashback_

_I finally achieved the 2__nd__ Level of the Zinogan. I was practicing some family jutsu's specifically some A-Rank Fire Jutu's. While I was on my 7__th__ attempt I saw a guy with long black hair, fair skin, and red sharingan eyes jump my trees. I acted like I didn't say anything. After about an hour of him sitting on a branch and observing me I finally lost my patience._

"_Is there a reason for you watching me, pedophile." I yelled up to the branch. He looked surprised about me finding out but then smirked. He jumped down._

"_I'm not a pedophile, I'm an ANBU captain. I was sent to find the powerful waves of chakra being released and I found you. I could of left a while I wanted to watch your training. I recognize that symbol anywhere. You're from the Zinto Clan right?" The fair skinned man, with a whisper. I was slightly shocked at him knowing my clan but it died down when I realized that the Uchiha had descended from my clan._

"_Yep, Zinto Clan heir here, as to my training I'm just following the scroll." I said pointing to it. He nodded then spoke._

"_I think I can help you. I do come from a fire jutsu clan not to mention I can help with your dojutsu." Wow, I guess he did his research._

"_Would you really help me? The demon." I questioned. He didn't look fazed, he replied calmly._

"_I know about that already, you're not the demon you're the hero that took the risk of sealing that immensive chakra. The beast itself isn't bad, it's like saying a lion is a demon for being sent into the colloseum."_

_I smiled at his understanding, inside the seal I felt Kurama's approval (He learned the Kyuubi's name in training). I had one last question though._

"_Can I get a name, sir?"_

"_Itachi, my name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi answered. With a smile I held out my hand._

"_Nice to meet you Itachi-sensei, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."_

After that day he helped me train with my jutsu's and dojutsu. Not to mention he didn't try to steal any jutsu's. He said he respected and recognized like a brother. Itachi had told about his mission during my training. I felt sad for him but he told me it was the only way to destroy the building hate and at least honor its' ancestors "The Zinto". Before he left he gave me a letter, to give to Sasuke. I promised I'd give it when the time was right, then he left. Till this day, I'll always honor Itachi-sensei as the brother I never had. Hearing this made me shake my head and lower it. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't notice but Kakashi did. He looked at me to signal my turn.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, friends, and really anyone with a good heart and attitude. I dislike rapist, perverts, and people who judge and look upon others with arrogance. My hobbies are eating ramen, and training. My dream is to rebuild my clan, and stop the endless cycle of hatred in the shinobi and civilian world."

Kakashi eye-smiled at my speech. _Just like his father_ Kakashi thought. He nodded and spoke to his students.

"Well thank you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I'll meet you at training ground 7 for your REAL genin test." Sakura looked like she was about to pass out, Sasuke started brooding _more, _and I just smirked already knowing what the tests' meaning was. With that last twister, Kakashi disappeared. I got up, checked for all my stuff and went home to train and sleep. By the time it was night I was falling asleep with the idea of finally getting something close to a family again.

I was currently walking down to the training grounds eating breakfast when I saw Hinata walking along the sides. My heart skipped a beat, and I walked over.

"Hello, Hinata-kun." I greeted, my heart felt like it was leaping out of my chest.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?" She replied, her smiled literally melt me heart. I felt myself slowly melting inside.

"Good, is your team having any troubles?" If anyone hurt my angel, all hell was going to break lose. She shook her head, blushed, and smiled. I checked my clock and realized I better get going.

"I got to run, later Hinata-kun." With that last goodbye, I kissed her forehead and run to the training ground. Leaving a beautiful, blushing Hinata to claim my heart once more.

After I reached the training grounds, I finished my breakfast and walked up to Sasuke and Sakura. I nodded and leaned against a tree, thinking about Hinata. There was no doubt I loved her, the problem was her clan. I don't know what they think of me, whether they like me or not. I knew a lot about the Hyuga. They were very strict, they even chose your spouses. But that's not going to stop me, in my mind I already planned for her to be, my first and ONLY wife. I wanted her to have the next generation of my clan. To a lot of you, I might sound like some crazed boy. But in reality, I loved her with all my heart. I'd be damned if I couldn't marry her and live out my life with her (awww :P) Eventually Kakashi came, face first in a book, and holding two bells.

"The test is simple, get these two bells from me before noon. If you don't you'll all get sent back." Kakashi explained.

"But there's only two bells, sensei." Sakura shrieked. Kakashi looked up from his book with a slightly annoyed look from being interrupted.

"Well, that's the point. Only two of you could with a possibility get the bells. The other one will get sent back." Sakura looked worried, don't worry Sakura I'll get all of us through. With that, he started the exam. We all flew to the trees, I already planned and knew several strategies to get the bells from Kakashi without even using jutsu's. But these exams were about team work, so I have to work with Sasuke and Sakura. I sensed their chakra and flew over I landed behind Sakura grabbed her and jumped over to Sasuke. Sakura was about to shriek when I let her go, she had a deep blush I don't know from which being kidnapped or my touching. Either way I'm Hinata's.

"What do you want dobe! I'm trying to get out of this exam."

"Teme, this exam is about team work. Not to mention he can see us here anyway, he's on third branch, southwest of here." In the distance, Kakashi's eyebrows rose with shock when he heard Naruto. _No way, he sensed me all the way over here. The kid is no genin. _Back with team seven, Sakura was shocked while Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Fine, what do we do?"

I whispered in a low voice, the plan so Kakashi wouldn't hear. Sasuke nodded and Sakura agreed sadly. They all rose and got into position. I did a shadow clone and stood in the middle of the field, shouting to Kakashi about surrender. How he couldn't work with the others. Kakashi sighed knowing this was a trap, he went to the field to knock out the obvious clone when he felt thread shoot out and tie his feet up. He looked down at the trap, _Not bad_ Kakashi thought. He knew seconds ahead Sakura was coming, he kicked her gently back into a tree, he grabbed Sasuke's upcoming foot and through it into the river. Sasuke yelled and fell in. When Kakashi really thought it was over, he felt a slight breeze and his threads being ripped. Before he knew it, he was kicked into a tree on the other side of the field. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto,_ His speed and strength is amazing, at least High Jonin level!_ Kakashi got up and did some hand signs and blew a wave of fire. Me being ready, I did prepared my jutsu.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A gigantic dragon made out of water with signs over it grew out of the water, it was at least the size of the Hokage's tower. Kakashi mentally freaked out at the sight _HOLY SHI—_Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the dragon stop, swirl around Naruto, and went back into the river. Kakashi wondered why he stopped when he realized he didn't have the bells anymore. I drew the bells out of my pockets and walked over to Sakura, picking her up laying her on the ground with a bottle of water, I gave her one bottle. I walked over to Sasuke sitting on the edge of the river, gave him a bell and a towel. He didn't look at me while taking it. I sighed and walked back to Kakashi, and played it out.

"Do they pass?" Kakashi still looked shocked. I waved my hand in front of his face, attempting to wake him up. He still didn't so I was left with one option. I whipped my hand back and slapped Kakashi. He shook his head then smiled at me.

"Thanks Naruto. Where did you learn that jutsu's?" He questioned. I grinned and replied.

"My clan, I guess we pass right? This was about teamwork." Kakashi nodded and ruffled my hair.

"Nice job kid, YOU GUYS PASS!" Kakashi said. I grinned, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke grunted. He congratulated us, and all of us began to walk back to town for some ramen. Once we got there he bought us the food, and told us he had to report to Hokage, he waved at Sasuke and Sakura and ruffled my hair.

"Later, guys."

Kakashi had actually arrived on time to the meeting, a lot of people were surprised. The world must be coming to an end. Sarutobi quieted everyone down and began the meeting. Teams 1-6 failed and were to be sent back to the Academy. Everyone and I mean everyone almost passed out when they heard Kakashi's report.

"Team Seven passes, Sakura and Sasuke don't dislike Naruto too much. Naruto is very kind to them, also he is extremely powerful. He already knew the meaning of the test without any hints, and he managed to do a Water Dragon jutsu the size of this building and I don't even think it budged his chakra. Not to mention when he got the bells he gave them to Sakura and Sasuke instead. I think with the right training, Sasuke can get off the path of revenge, Sakura can be more powerful then Tsunade, and Naruto may be the next Rikudo Sennin."

There goes several jaws, a lot of people already knew of his real father and mother so he had some power. But this, he was a freaking god. Sarutobi smiled at his grandson's success. He listened to the other teams reports and soon dismissed the meeting. His heart still had a warm feel after hearing about Naruto. Wait till Jiraiya hears this. Sarutobi got back to his paperwork, but before he gave his last thought.

_Naruto, you've made your parents so proud. You're gonna go so many places, my grandson_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for still reviewing and following me stories! I just wanted to say, a few things. First, not all the Zinto Compound is black and silver, it has some gold and red buildings as well. But the important shinobi or political buildings are black and silver for tradition. Secondly, Thank you for clearing up the –chan and –kun thing. I actually got confused with that :P Lastly, I apologize about the bad spelling, most of the time I notice them but I was listening to some music, really awesome music (Sleeping with Sirens, and All Time Low) and I kind of "zoomed out". But anyway, here's the next chapter. With some awesome stuff in it. ENJOY!

_Chapter 3_

It's been about a month since I first joined Team Seven. I really liked Kakashi-sensei; he was like a father figure and brother figure combined. I actually found out he used to be one of the ANBU who watched over when I was little. Sakura was getting better, she wasn't as loud, and she began to train a little more. At least she's trying to get somewhere. Finally Sasuke, I tried bonding with him but he rejected everything. I already knew about his dream, but I never got time with him to try and talk to him. He's set on getting stronger, no matter what. At the moment we were in Hokage-jiji's office trying to get a C-Rank.

"But jiji-san this is the 147th mission we've done! Can we please get at least one C-Rank?" I questioned. Sakura agreed and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi spoke up too.

"They should Hokage-sama. I believe they're perfectly capable of completing one." The Third sighed then nodded. He pulled a scroll out of a pile and handed it to Kakashi.

"Your mission is simple, deliver Tazuna back to his home in the Wave." As he said that an old man walked in, with a half-empty bottle of sake. He looked at us with arrogance.

"You're sending me away, with little flea-bags." Sasuke looked pissed, Sakura started puffing, but I just smiled.

"Yep, we're the flea-bags sent to protect you. " I replied. Tazuna smirked and walked out of the room.

"See you guys, tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes, signed the paper work.

"Ok everyone, I'll see you tomorrow at the North Gate to begin the mission at 8:30 A.M. Bye" Sensei shunshined away to his daily reading. I smiled and said goodbye to jiji-san and left. While walking I suddenly remembered something I wanted to do something. The mission would postpone it, but I had to do it. With that last thought I ran to Hinata-chan's house.

_Do it Naruto! Don't be such a wimp!_ I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling then the door opened. I came face to face with Hinata's bodyguard.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked suspiciously.

"Umm, can I speak with Hinata? I'm a friend of hers." I replied nervously. He nodded then disappeared. Seconds later Hinata came into view with a cream kimono, black shorts and black shinobi sandals.

"Oh hi Naruto, how may I help you?" She said softly, she was so cute how does she not notice!

"Oh, umm, I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow and when I get back I wanted to know if you….." I stuttered, I almost forgot what I was saying when I looked her in the eyes. I took a deep breath and finished my sentence.

"I wanted to know, if you'd like to go out sometime." I muttered, with a blush. Hinata-chan looked shocked but then she had a huge smile on her face.

"Of course, Naruto-kun! I'd love to." She spoke. I grinned and scratched the back of my head.

"Cool, I'll come and pick you up after my mission." She nodded then leaned in, I think my heart just stopped. Then she did something amazing.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"Good Luck, Naruto-kun." She closed the door then walked away. Yet here I was standing like an idiot holding my cheek like it was the last piece of food in the world. Then I did the most mature thing ever, I ran the street yelling in victory.

I was still happy about Hinata kissing my cheek. I was literally glowing. When we all walked out of Konoha beginning the journey, Sakura piped up.

"What happened, Naruto? You're glowing." I just grinned and kept walking.

"Are you blushing?" Sasuke questioned. I didn't even feel anything, but I guess my face gave it away.

"Is it a girl, Naruto?" Kakashi teased.

I blushed majorly and kept walking. I heard Kakashi and Sakura laughing. I would have joined in but I noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. _ Looks like we got company._ Sasuke noticed it too, but didn't get suspicious. When we were about 7 feet away, I threw several kunai at the puddle. Suddenly 2 men shot out, I recognized them as the Demon Brothers. I flew up kick one of the demon brothers in the stomach he flew into the tree, the other one yelled and ran towards me pointing out his arm weapon. I grabbed it, twisted it around, kicked him in the chest and ripped it off. He screamed and fell to the ground. I got some rope from my scrolls an tied them up. I took out my scroll, and wrote down the situation. Then I left them for Ibiki to deal with. With a deep breath, I turned towards me team. Kakashi looked impressed, Sasuke looked didn't pay attention, Sakura looked happy.

"Ibiki-san, will get them. Right sensei?" I asked. Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded. He looked at the brothers then turned back to Tazuna.

"Care to explain why 2 B-Rank ninja were after you?" Tazuna gulped then hung his head. He explained how Gato and his thugs were controlling the town. He couldn't pay for an A or B-Rank mission so he stuck with a C-Rank. While Kakashi and Sasuke felt they should go back, I felt we shouldn't.

"We should at least take the guy back to his home. He's not that bad." Tazuna mentally thanked Naruto. They all cleaned up the mess and kept walking; soon they arrived to the boat that'll take them to the Wave. They all got in and began the trek. Halfway in a thick mist came in. I sensed chakra within the mist and stood on guard. I looked at Kakashi and he looked alert also. We nodded and tried to look for the source of the user. When we arrived on land, a huge sword stabbed itself into the tree next to Sakura's head. On that sword was no other than Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. He looked down at us and pointed at Tazuna.

"Give me him, and I won't hurt anyone." The demon muttered. I was about to pipe up when I saw Kakashi step in front of Tazuna.

"You'll have to go through me, if you want him." Zabuza sneered and ran to Kakashi.

Immediately Sakura flew behind with Tazuna and Sasuke was with them. I wouldn't let sensei have all the fun. I didn't step in till Kakashi got tricked in the water orb. Grinning I yelled to Sasuke to get sensei out and ran to Zabuza. I flew a bunch to his side, he grabbed it and was about to throw it away when I unshielded my Katana and lashed at his arm. It created a large cut, disabling his left. Growling, he went through a dozen signs and created a water dragon. _Impressive, but no enough to stop me_ I did several hand signs and slammed my hands into the ground, created a black shield and jumped on top. Using my gravity chakra I whipped around the incoming dragon and threw it at Zabuza. Zabuza was against the tree passed out before he could blink. I smiled at my accomplishment and called Kakashi over. Sasuke ran up to me and pushed him against a tree.

"I'm tired of you, taking my chances of getting stronger. Back off before the wrath of the Uchiha rains on you." Sasuke growled. All I did was laugh and push him off.

"Hate won't make you any stronger, trust me." I walked back towards a shocked Kakashi and Sakura.

"Don't worry guys. I'm not hurt." I walked over to a frightened Tazuna pat him on the back and followed him to his house to rest up.

We were all currently sitting at Tazuna's dining table eating some dinner with his daughter Tsunami and Inari when Inari bursted into tears and stood up from his chair.

"You all should quit! Gato is a powerful man, and you'll never defeat him. He put my and family and I through so many things that you would be a mess of tears by the end. You don't understand our pain!" Inari looked shocked when I laughed.

"You obviously don't know what you have Inari. You've always had a bed, loved ones, a good clothes. Growing I had nothing, I would live in old rags, I'd starve for days on days, I'd get daily beatings from villagers and shinobi. Yet you complain because of fear. Be grateful for what you have and precious them instead of whining."

Inari jumped up and ran outside.I excused myself from the table and went to look for Inari. I found him on the top of his house.

"Hey kid listen, Tsunami told me of your dad. Inari, your dad wouldn't want you complaining and moping. He'd want you to continue his legacy. You have an unstoppable spirit. Use it don't let it burn away with hate. Ok kid? I believe one day you'll surpass your dad's greatness. But you can't do that by moping.

Inari looked at me, with tears in his eyes. He hugged me, squeezing the air out of me.

"Air Inari, air!"

Inari let go and laughed. He wiped away his tears and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-sama."

Then he got off the roof and went into the house. I smiled at the work done. I jumped down and took a walk in the forest section of the town. I found a clearing and laid down for a while. After a while I felt a presence enter the field.

I looked to see a boy with long brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a long pink kimono. If I wasn't paying attention I would of thought he was a girl. He kept picking some herbs when his eyes landed on me. It looked like he was debating something. I noticed that he has the same hairstyle as the hunter ninja-bingo. Guess that hunter ninja was fake, and he was an ally of Zabuza. Which meant he was alive, great.

"Still debating if you're going to kill me? Hunter-ninja." I spoke. He froze slightly then walked over.

"I honestly do not wish to fight you, I respect you in a way. Tell me do you have a special person." He spoke with a soft voice. I nodded the spoke.

"I do, she's the first and only love. I'll die gladly for her." He smiled then began to reply.

" Zabuza-san is my special person. He saved me from death and gave me a reason. I have to repay him somehow."

"Well maybe being a tool doesn't repay him. But it is not my business. I respect your decisions and privacy. I hope I do not have to fight you-"

"Haku"

"I hope I don't have to fight you Haku, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

I got up and walked back to Tazuna's house leaving a happy Haku.

It was morning when I got back and Kakashi was furious. He said I could have been killed. But I have a feeling he was just worrying where his sensei's student was. After all the confrontations, and breakfast, Team Seven were outside ready to train.

"Ok first we're going to practice tree walking, it's focused on chakra control. Not too much, not too little. Begin." Sasuke and Sakura began their attempts while I turned back towards Kakashi nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Umm sensei, I kind of already know." Kakashi just smirked then spoke.

"Do it, then do water walking." I nodded and did the tree-walking within 15 seconds. I jumped down and walked over to the river, and walked over the whole surface in 8 minutes. Kakashi was admiring Naruto's high skill level.

"Naruto, who trained you?"

"Nobody really sensei, well besides my clan's training scrolls. I have him too, but most of it is from my clan."

"**It's 50/50 kid"** Kurama grumbled.

"And your clan is? Well I can't say or else I'd be hunted down by 4/5 of the major ninja villages. I'll give you a clue, it was the clan both your sensei and my mother originated from."

With a wink, I went to a tree, unsealed a book on medical ninjutsu. I'd say the two skills I need to work on is medical ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. I have fuujutsu down a pact, ninjutsu isn't a problem at all, genjutsu is pretty awesome and I haven't even gained the third level of the Zinogan. I'd say the clans' taijutsu is really great. It's comfortable and deadly. I put away the medical ninjutsu book to see Sakura had finished her tree climbing and Sasuke was still trying. I waved to them then took out my Katana. It was nothing special really. There was one in the weaponry room I really want to get my hands on. But I wanted to reach a certain level first.

"How come the dobe doesn't have to do it?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke with deadly KI.

"He doesn't have to do it, because he's already mastered it, get back to work Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to training. I spared with Kakashi-sensei with my sword to squeeze in some exercise.

Before the end of the day, Kakashi and I were covered in sweat. When we all went inside I remembered my situation with Haku and went over to Kakashi-sensei to tell him Zabuza was alive. We discussed it then told the others, Sakura began to worry about fighting his so called "ally" I told her I would be the one to fight him, Sasuke intercepted the conversation and told us he would be also. We all trained normally preparing ourselves for the fights, but I also took some time to talk to Inari, and get some extra food for Tsunami. I taught Inari no matter how old you are, you could make a difference. I learned more of his father I soon grew a respect for the brave man. I knew Inari could carry on his legacy. After that I became closer to Inari, Tsunami, and even Tazuna when I helped get him some sake after times.

Eventually we came to the bridge for the daily checkup when we saw the bridge abandoned with all the tools scattered. A thick mist set in and Sakura backed Tazuna away and whipped out a kunai as defense. Kakashi, Sasuke, and I went on alert ready for the fight. I yelled to Kakashi to duck when I saw a huge sword swing over his head. There stood Zabuza and Haku, the fight had finally begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**DarkWings: Hello Amazing Readers! I decided to change some things up, so it's not just typing, typing and typing. But I have a guest here today, everyone say Hello to Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Naruto: Konnichiwha, everyone**

**DarkWings: You do know it's not afternoon where some people live right?**

**Naruto: You have to point that out? Douche…..**

**DarkWings: _ Someone's on their period. Well before you go on your monthly "rampage" can you do the disclaimers?**

**Naruto: DarkWings doesn't own me or any other characters, though she was she does.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Immediately Zabuza did his "Hidden Mist" jutsu. Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and ran to fight Zabuza. I felt something in coming, I grabbed Sasuke pushed Sakura back with Tazuna and dodged it. I saw the "Hunter Nin" go through some hand signs, then all around us ice mirrors formed. _This must be Haku's kekkei genkkei._ Sasuke wriggled out of my grip and stood alert. Haku floated out of the mirror, forming several senbons with him.

"I don't want to hurt you. But I must for Zabuza-san." I smirked and began collecting chakra.

"I can't lose here if I want to stop the hatred, so let's begin."

(**I feel as if this fighting scene would be written wrong if I put it in First-Person view. So we're going to Second-Person View :P)**

Naruto flew through the hand signs, then called out his jutsu.

"Demon Art: Black Hell"

Naruto blew out huge black flames, that would put the Uchiha to shame. Naruto didn't wait for Haku's reaction. He kicked off the remaining Ice Mirrors, into the air.

"Whirlpool Tornado!"

Several miny tornado's flew into the group of Black Flames, inflaming it. The Black Fire's roared and melted more than half of the mirrors. Naruto flew back down, in front of Sasuke.

"Come on, teme. This would be the perfect opportunity to get that Sharingan."

Before Sasuke could reply, Haku began to form new mirrors, but a lot thinner than the last ones. Sasuke noticed then went through his handsigns.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"

Sasuke spit out multiply fireballs. But had no effect on Haku's mirrors. Haku remembered Naruto and created a clone. Naruto went after the clone, leaving Sasuke with Haku.

"Yours is not as powerful as Naruto-san's."

Haku grabbed Sasuke's leg while he was still in the air, and threw him into one of full mirrors. Naruto ran up to Sasuke, to meet the Sharingan. Sasuke shook his head and stood up.

"You'll feel the might of the Uchiha."

Haku jumped out of one mirror and attempted to fly to another, not before Sasuke could catch him. Sasuke swung his leg around and threw Haku. Unfortunately Haku managed to slip into another mirror.

"I'll get you!" Sasuke growled.

Kept blowing out fireballs, not noticing the senbons forming behind. Naruto noticed noticed, then ran up to the clone with incredible speed and kicked it in the stomach, destroying it. Naruto began to run to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, behind you NOW!"

Sadly he was too late. Sasuke was impaled with senbon, Sasuke gasped then fell to the ground. Naruto knelt beside the injured boy.

"You'll be ok." Naruto muttered to his team mate. Sasuke grinned and shook his head.

"I was suppose too kill him. I guess I can't now." Sasuke coughed up some blood then laid back down.

"Dammit."

Then Sasuke lost consciousness. Naruto checked his pulse, and was extremely happy when he felt something. _I knew you wouldn't die yet, teme._ Naruto then stood up.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess it has too."

Naruto looked up at Haku, activating his Zinogan. Not only that he achieved the third level. Naruto ran up to the mirror Haku was in and smashed it. With sheer strength, Haku flew out of the mirror, shocked. _He is extremely powerful! At least a high jounin, I'll have to use "that" jutsu._ With that thought, Haku flew through some hand signs and spoke in a soft voice.

"Winter Death."

Suddenly all the mirrors broke into tiny pieces of glass and swirled around. They formed a frosty tornado and shot towards Naruto. Naruto just smirked then used a newly acquired power, his black gravity chakra oozed out and formed two large swords. As the tornado sped towards Naruto, Naruto flipped over the top and slashed in right through the middle. The jutsu quickly was cut off, leaving a shocked Haku. Haku began to back away, terrified of Naruto.

"Is that all you got?"

With quick hand signs, Naruto finished the fight off.

"Shadow Art: Batter Cage!"

Black mist, covered both Haku and Naruto. The mist formed arms and eyes. They soon hit and beat Haku. _He's invincible! I've never seen someone so powerful._ Haku turned to look for Naruto, when he was suddenly felt a kunai against his neck.

"Surrender." Naruto said with a smirk.

**(And finished, yep Naruto is pretty epic when fighting. Now back to normal P.O.V)**

I helped Haku up, and put Sasuke over my shoulder and walked back to check on Kakashi. Kakashi had summoned his ninja dogs and he had Zabuza in a tight spot.

"Looks like you win, Kakashi."

Kakashi's hand lit up with Chidori, he began to run to Zabuza determined to kill him when he heard clapping. He turned around, and saw Gato and his thugs.

"Yes go ahead, kill him. That means I won't have to pay him anymore. Not to mention I can finally find out if Haku there is a boy or girl." Gato licked his lips, sending shivers down multiple backs. Zabuza looked furious and flew up, sending all of Kakashi's summons off of him.

"I'm sick of you Gato, I'll end you now."

Zabuza whipped out his meat cleaver, unwrapped his face, and put a kunai in. With speed, Zabuza ran into the crowd of thugs. I can't let him have all the run, I unsheathed my katana and ran into the crowd with him. I created several shadow clones to help with the job. By the time most of the crowd was dead, Zabuza had reached Gato. Sadly Zabuza was covered in scratches and stab wounds. Zabuza smirked took the Kunai out of his mouth.

"See you in hell, Gato."

With a quick stab Gato fell to the ground, I heard the cheering of the gathered town on the other side of the bridge. I smiled then walked over to Zabuza, he was laying on the ground waiting for his death to come.

"You died an honorable death, Zabuza."

"Thanks kid. I saw your battle with Haku can I get your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, of the Zinto Clan." Zabuza's eye widened then he smiled. At that time Haku came over tears falling off his face.

"I'm glad to hear that. If that's true, Haku is your related to you. Please take him with you. Teach him to wield his destiny. That he always has a purpose, no matter what anyone says." I was partially shocked at finding family. I smiled and nodded, Zabuza went into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed the letter to Haku, then squeezed Haku's hand.

"Make me proud, Haku."

Then the demon of the mist died. Haku finally broke down, he laid his head on Zabuza's chest and cried. I patted his back, I felt for him. After a while Haku rose from the dead body and read the letter. His eyes grew to the size of saucers then looked at me. Before I knew it I was being hugged to death.

"I have a family, I have a family!" Haku whispered excitingly. I laughed and hugged him back

"Welcome to the Zinto Clan, Haku-otouto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bridge had been finished, soon the town was up and running. I got a little more time with Inari and Tazuna. They all managed to return to their normal lives after money and trade swept in the town. I explained with Kakashi how Haku was distant relative of mine, and technically he was suppose too be under my protection in my Clan Compound. I also had to explain my Dojutsu, causing a passed out Kakashi. Sasuke didn't talk about what went on, on the bridge. I guess even after a life-threatening situation his pride wasn't damaged at all. I also go to talk to Haku a lot more, I told him how he would move in with me. We'd learn all of our family jutsu's together. He'd never have to worry about losing his precious ones. At the moment we were walking past the big gate.

"See, I'm glad we didn't go back to Konoha, instead of completing this mission."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, Sakura smiled and grinned, Haku nodded, and Sasuke brooded as normal. Like good ol' Team Seven.

(Back with Tazuna)

"So what should we name the bridge?" A bridge worker said.

"It needs to be something good."

"How about The Great Tazuna Bridge!" Tazuna said encouragingly. The crowd tick marked at the sight.

"How about The Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari suggested. The crowd cheered at the name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when we reached Konoha, the guards were sleeping so it was easy to get Haku through without trouble. Sasuke headed to his clan compound, Sakura also headed to her home, while Kakashi, Haku, and I headed to the Hokage Tower. We knocked on the door, but all we heard was giggling. So we opened the door, to a nose-bleeding Jiji reading that little orange book.

"JIJI WHY ARE YOU READING THAT!" I hollered.

The old man fell out of his chair throwing the book into the corner.

"U-uhh hello Naruto. Who's that you brought with you?" I glared one last time at Jiji-san then began to tell the story. By the end, Jiji was smiling and grabbed some papers from his desk. He asked Haku to sign some portions then gave Haku a headband.

"I now promote you to Chunin of Konoha."

Haku smiled and bowed at Jiji, I told said goodbye to Jiji-san and Kakashi-sensei then headed back to the compound with Haku. I was really tired, so I showed Haku to his room in my house and promised him a tour tomorrow. I slipped away to my room, slid off my clothes and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up around 10, newly energized I took a quick shower, and other preparations. Grabbed a red long-sleeved shirt with the clan sign, a black Anbu pants with a silver line from down the sides, and my famous combat boots. I ruffled my hair, strapped on my Katana and left my room. I went out into the living room, to see Haku reading a scroll on Ice manipulation.

"Hey Haku. Ready for your tour."

Haku smiled and jumped up, he put the book in his pockets and followed me out the door. I showed him the training grounds, the armory, the weapon room, and even the hot springs. As we were heading back to the house, he asked if he could go back to the house to do something, then go get him some new clothes. I agreed and he ran off. I pulled out a book on Kenjutsu for a while, when Haku returned he looked completely different. He had cut off his hair a little, he had wet curly hair, and he gave himself a bang over his right eye.

"Whoa like at you, rocking your clan style." I teased. Haku smiled, and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Zabuza wanted me to look more feminine while traveling, since I'm no longer traveling I don't think I need to hide my gender anymore." We laughed as we walked to a shinobi clothes store. I got Haku some sleeveless shirts, with some jackets, some Anbu Pants. When he tried them on, he no longer had that girl essence anymore, thank god. That would have been awkward. Soon we paid and headed to a weapon store, Haku went in the back looking for a "connection" I just bought some more scrolls, and some more shuriken then waited for Haku. Soon Haku came back with a white sword, it's metal was literally white, with a white and blue handle.

"Nice." I commented, Haku grinned and put the rest of his items on the counter. A few minutes later a girl with 2 buns, tan skin, and brown eyes came out. She smiled when she first saw me then her eyes landed on Haku. I turned to see Haku basically drooling over her.

"U-Uh we'd like to buy these things, here." Haku stuttered. She blushed then nodded. She began to check everything out, while doing so she struck a conversation up.

"So you must be new around here. My name is Tenten, what's yours?" She asked.

"Oh um my name's Haku M-Momochi, and this is Naruto Uzumaki." Tenten blushed at his stuttering and Haku nervously scratched the back of his head. We paid for the stuff and began to head out, but Haku stayed a first minutes after and ran to catch up to me.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Haku murmured.

"I'm guessing you're going to go back tomorrow, right?" Haku nodded furiously, I just laughed. I checked my watch, and it was close to evening. I told Haku I'd catch him later and ran home. I changed into a button up black shirt, khaki shorts, and black shinobi sandals. I checked my hair, then ran to the Hyuuga Compound. Once I reached her house, I knocked on the door. Soon a man with a white suit answered, he sized me for a while.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Umm, I'm here to pick Hinata up for a date." I muttered. He rose his eyebrows then slammed the door. At first I thought he rejected me, then I heard shuffling. Suddenly a smiling Hinata came out. While I was gone for the month she grew out her hair, it reached her shoulders now. She was wearing a white-long sleeved Kimono with black shorts, and black shoes.

"Hello Hinata, I did promise you your date, right?"

Hinata blushed and closed the door behind her, I held my arm out for her to took it. She smiled took it, then we began walking.

"So Naruto-kun, where are we going?"

"Just a restaurant, my clan owns."

Her pale eyes widened.

"Your Clan owns a restaurant?"

"My Clan was also a part of building Konoha."

"I thought it was the Uchiha and the Senju."

"Well my Clan managed to squeeze in."

The conversation ended when we reached the restaurant: The Golden Dragon. It was really crowded, only the rich could afford the place. But since I owned it, I think that slid.

"Reservation for Zinto, sir."

The waiter nodded and lead us to the top floor. It had a big window, shining moon light through.

"Wow N-Naruto, this is amazing." Hinata admired the room.

"Anything for you Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and sat down at the table, she looked over the menu then ordered. I ordered some ramen then the waiter left.

"So h-how's the genin team?"

"Oh it's fine Naruto-kun. Shino is nice, and Kiba isn't too bad after you meet him. Kurenai has taught us a lot on team work."

I smiled at the news; at least I don't have to worry about her. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"And you, Naruto-kun?"

"I guess it's fine. Kakashi-sensei is awesome he's like the father I never had. Sakura isn't as bad anymore, and Sasuke's pride is beginning to dwindle away. So we're making progress."

Hinata smiled then the food came. I finished early due to my small portion. I watched Hinata while she ate, I hope I don't like creepy. I can't help but admire the strong girl in front of me. I knew about when she was bullied. I hated the sight, yet she's still here today holding her head high.

"Naruto-kun don't like at me like that, I'm getting self-conscious."

Soon she finished and we walked to the balcony. We didn't talk for a while, I felt Hinata's hand go to my cheek, she stroked my whiskers with her thumb. She was so warm, soon enough I was purring while she cupped my cheek. She smiled then ran through my hair.

"You have red in your hair, Naruto-kun."

I guess my Uzumaki traits were beginning to set in, she began to trace all the red streaks in my hair.

"Hinata-chan as much as I'd love to stay here. I don't want your dad to murder me."

She smiled and took my arm. We walked out of the restaurant and headed back to her compound. When we reached her door, I wanted to try something. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, Hinata-chan's face turned red, she was about to pass out when her father came out. He nodded to me and walked Hinata in. At the last second, Hinata turned around.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan. Have sweet dreams, my angel."

She blushed once more, then went into her house. I took a deep breath, then ran home. Once I stepped inside the house, Haku jumped up and ran to me.

"Where were you? Why are you grinning like crazy? What's making you blush so bad? H-"

"Haku, I went out my a girl that's all." Haku smirked and crossed his arms.

"Who's this girl?"

"Hinata."

"The Hyuuga?"

"I'm guessing you went back to Tenten and used the I'm new excuse." Haku blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I couldn't resist." I smirked and playfully punched Haku in the arm.

"I guess all Zinto men have that charm."

We laughed and talked for a time, then we headed to our separate rooms. To sleep, and continue tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Your SO smooth Naruto.**

**Naruto: I know you like it.**

**DarkWings: Wouldn't want Hinata hearing you. Plus I'm the Author show some respect or else. **

**Naruto: Or else what?**

**DarkWings: I'll turn this into a surprise YAOI story with Orochimaru.**

**Naruto: -gulp- I'm sorry**

**DarkWings: I thought so, now hurry up and say bye to the readers so I can watch the newest Naruto episode.**

**Naruto: Bye Readers, remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DarkWings: Hello everyone, today I'm here with Naruto to introduce my first loyal reviewer KAKARIBOND!**

**KakariBond: Hello**

**Naruto: Hey Kakari, thanks for reading my awesome fan fiction –wink-**

**KakariBond: Uhh, you're welcome?**

**DarkWings: Hinata is gonna kill you o_o**

**Naruto: What are you talking about?**

**DarkWings: Hey Kakari want to do the disclaimer?**

**KakariBond: Sure, DarkWings doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys gather around for a second."

Kakashi called out. I turn around with Sakura and Sasuke. For the last few weeks we had been training more often, due to the situations on our previous mission.

"I know this may seem sudden but I'm signing you guys up for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi stated.

"Really sensei? Why?" Sakura questioned.

"Well I feel guys have the good Chunin properties. Sakura you are no longer a fan girl and you have been studying medical jutsu. Sasuke you aren't as cocky, and Naruto you have studied a lot more and haved your teammates a lot. So I feel you are more than ready to become Chunin. The exams are in 1 month"

Sakura smiled, Sasuke gave nod, and I grinned. Kakashi ruffled our hairs, causing Sakura to grow a tick mark.

"Kakashi-sensei, I work to do this hair…" Kakashi gulped and removed his hand.

"I guess this is all the training for today, I'll see you guys tomorrow." The Kakashi shunshined away (a new verb:P)

I nodded towards Sasuke and Sakura and started walking home.

"**Hey kid, make a blood clone for me. I need to speak with the Hokage."**

I mentally nodded and started walking to a training field, as I walked I saw Haku, along with a book on Hyotun Jutsu's on the floor. Me being curious I looked closer. To my surprise Tenten was there, kissing him. Smiling, I mentally congratulated him and kept walking to a training field. As I walked I remembered how I learned the blood clone jutsu.

_Flashback_

"_**Ok kid, I want to be able to help and train you from the outside as well. So I'm gonna teach you the Blood Clone Jutsu."**_

_I nodded and waited for instructions._

"_**First draw blood like you do for a summoning jutsu. Then do the hang signs dog, bore, pig, bore, dog. Then tap into the seal, finally slam your hand on the ground."**_

_I bit my thumb, ran through the handsigns and slammed my hand down. Blood began to run on the ground. It began to form a figure, the figure was thick with muscle. Finally it formed body physique's. The figure had long dark red hair, tan skin, and red pupiled eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with, with red Anbu pants, and shinobi sandals._

"_**Hello Naruto."**__ It spoke._

"_Kurama?" He nodded and took out some scrolls. _

"_**Don't worry I'm not out of the seal, it's still attached. Now I want to teach you some jutsu's then we're gonna work on your taijutsu."**_

_I nodded and went to work with Kurama_

_Flashback End_

I bit my thumb and slammed my hand down, and Kurama appeared.

"**Thanks kid, now I've got to go talk to the Hokage. Why don't you go visit Hinata?" **

I nodded eagerly and ran to the Hyuuga Compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kurama P.O.V**

**I watched as Naruto ran off, I wiped off my clothes and began walking to the Hokage Compound. As I walked woman blushed and giggled. I bet they'd be so surprised when they find out I'm the reason they tortured a little boy. Anger flared in my chest, I always get upset thinking about those years. I hated myself more every time Naruto was beaten. I understood there was nothing I could do without killing the boy, but still I feel guilty. Eventually I reached the Hokage tower, feeling too lazy to climb stairs and dealing with stupid humans I jumped to his window.**

**He was reading a tiny orange book….. oh that's what Naruto was talking about. When he started nose bleeding I made my presence known.**

"**Hello."**

**Several ANBU jumped out and landed around him. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.**

"**Now they notice me. Trust me I'm here for no harm, I'm here to discuss something about Naruto." Sarutobi's eyes grew wide.**

"You're the Kyuubi, right**?" I nod and he sends his ANBU out. He places a silence seal on the door and turns back to me.**

"What do you need**?" I sit down in one of his chairs and pick at my nails.**

"**I want to take Naruto on a 4 Year training trip." Sarutobi looks me in the eyes.**

"Someone has already requested that**." I nod.**

"**I don't think Jiriaya can help him train in his clan arts, not to mention I know a clean, safe way into the Uzu Land. Also I want to develop his dojutsu. So when he returns he can destroy the Akatsuki, and the masked man that controlled me." I stated, Sarutobi took a deep breath.**

"I believe you. I have a request. Please wait till after the Chunin exam and secondly. Make him extremely powerful, I know my time as Hokage is coming to an end soon and in the future I want him to protect this village**."**

**I nodded and grinned. **

"**I'm glad you support him. Naruto has a good heart, no matter what he went through. Also, I want to thank you. If it weren't for you in his young years. I don't think he would of made it."**

Sarutobi smiles then looks down.

"I'm trusting you to help Naruto stay on the right path. If he ever goes dark, he'll have the power to destroy all of us." I nod. Then walk to the window.

"**Oh and nice little book you got." **Sarutobi blushes and scratches the back of his head. I smirk and jump the roofs back to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Naruto P.O.V**

Wow Hinata, you know how to make a man blush. I was walking home from Hinata's house, with big red cheeks, and a throbbing heart. I still didn't have the guts to kiss Hinata. But I would one day. As I walked along the stores, I heard yelling.

"Hey let me go!"

I followed the yells and came to a scene. A boy with a black pajama suit, purple makeup and a bandage wrapped object on his back was holding Konohamaru by his collar.

"Little brat, I'll make you pay for that."

I heard scuffling behind me and saw Sasuke and Sakura follow me. I walked up to Konohamaru and put him down from the make-up boy's grisp.

"Mind your business." Make-up growled. I glared at him, behind him was a girl with blond ponytailed hair and turquoise eyes. She was trying to distract the make-up wearing boy.

"You're in my village. Watch who you threaten." Sasuke growled, looking him in the eyes. Make-up boy opened his mouth to say something when I heard a voice.

"Kankuro, quit it before I kill you."

I turned to see a boy. He had blood red hair, with green mint eyes, and fair skin. He had a kanji above his right eye. I noticed he didn't have eyebrows, but the most surprising thing was what's inside of him. I felt the Ichibi in him. I was basically leaking all its' chakra through the seal.

He turned towards me direction.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara squinted his eyes.

"I wasn't asking you. I'm asking the powerful one." I grinned and waved.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you?" Suddenly sand swirled around him, tightly.

"I'm Gaara. Mother is scared of you. You must be extremely powerful. I will have your blood." Gaara whispered. Then he turned and walked away, Kankuro followed him along with the blond girl. I stared curiously at Gaara.

"**He's the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, one tails."**

"I know." I checked on Konohamaru, then walked back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I'll see you guys at training tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Month Time-Skip

I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me.

"Wake up, Naruto! Time for the Chunin Exams!"

I woke up to the brown eyes of Haku Momochi. He's been really hyper and happy since he got together with Tenten. He pulled the covers off my bed, forcing me up.

"Wake up, or else I'm getting the bucket."

I flew up at the threat.

"I'm up!"

Haku grinned and walked out.

"GO GET READY, SOON –TO-BE –CHUNIN!"

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. 10 minutes later I was ready. I had on a long sleeved ocean blue clan shirt, black ANBU style pants, and black combat boots with metal plates. I slipped on my black fingerless gloves, and grabbed a breakfast roll.

"I'm leaving Haku!"

Haku ran up and patted me on the back.

"May the luck of Zinto be with you. I'll be waiting after."

I grinned and walked through the door. I began my journey to the Academy. As I walked, I caught sight of Sakura and Sasuke walking side by side to the Academy. I walked behind them and put my hands on their shoulders.

"Ready, Team Seven?" Sakura nodded happily and Sasuke nodded. After a few minutes we reached the Academy. We walked through the door and saw it was crowded. Behind me I saw Hinata and her team enter. I turned and waved to her, she waved back and smiled.

"Naruto, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked

"Umm, no one…" I tried to block her vision by standing in front of her but it was too late, she saw Hinata.

"You and Hinata, huh?" I blushed and scratched the back of my head. She giggled and turned back towards the door. I looked at the floor number and noticed a genjutsu. I nodded towards Sasuke and he nodded back. He walked towards the door guards, it was two "kids" blocking the door.

"Remove the genjutsu, we need to continue." Sasuke stated. They both grinned and disappeared in a cloud to reveal two chunin.

"Congrats, you and your team may pass." Sasuke nodded towards us. We all took a deep breath and walked through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**DarkWings: WOO, THE CHUNIN EXAMS ARE GETTING STARTED!**

**Naruto: So I can kick some butt now, right?**

**KakariBond: Sure hope you do**

**DarkWings: I will, would I have created a story with a suckish Naruto**

**Naruto: I hope not**

**DarkWings: _ That's it, I'm gonna go create the YAOI story –walks away-**

**Naruto: WAIT I'M SORRY!**

**KakariBond: Better run after her, before it's too late.**

**Naruto: -runs after-**

**KakariBond: Hope you enjoyed, make sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DarkWings: Welcome to another edition of "Zinto Clan"!**

**Naruto: Wooo, Chunin Exams right?**

**Hinata: Yep**

**Naruto: Hi Hinata :D**

**Hinata: Hi –blush-**

**DarkWings: You guys are adorable, you're so lucky I'm typing up this chapter instead of studying for exams.**

**Naruto: We are indeed, right Hinata?**

**Hinata: Yep, and she has to update her two other stories on Wattpad**

**DarkWings: Don't remind me…. Hinata can you do the disclaimer?**

**Hinata: DarkWings does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We all took our seats in the classroom. _If I'm correct this would be the written exam part, when we're tested to see how well are our deduction skills. Meaning, we have to see if we can cheat without being caught_. I looked at the written test. _This is easily Chunin level, so most of the genin here wouldn't be able to answer them_. I scanned the room. _There are some Chunin in here, they have the answers._ After all the papers were passed out, Ebiki spoke up.

"Listen up Cupcakes, this is the written exam. You have 10 minutes to complete this test. If anyone is caught cheating you and your team will be disqualified."

Most of the genin smirked and nodded.

"Also if you answer the 10th question wrong, you and your genin team will fail and NEVER be able to take the test again."

Everyone erupted in yells of anger. Ebiki emitted a large wave of KI, shutting up most of the crowd.

"You may began."

I whipped out my pencil and began writing, as I wrote I saw Sakura eyeing me nervously. I looked her in the eyes, the looked at the Chunin in front of her. Her eyes widened then she smiled. Grinning I returned to my test.

_This stuff is way too easy. Maybe I should have some fun._

I checked out my surroundings. There were a lot of people here, maybe I should get rid of some.

To my right, was a boy from Iwa. I could see his eyes flickering to my paper. I created a thin wall of water and lifted it above his head. Once in position, I dropped it soaking him from head to toe.

"Ah!" He fell out of his chair, attracting the whole class. One of the Chunin through a kunai right next to him

"You and your team are disqualified, see you next year."

Two more boys got up grumbling, grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him out. Smirking I looked for my next victim. My eyes landed on another group from the Oto.

_Well this should help the competition_

I used created a thin whip of wind, and threw it at their papers, with my finger. Immediately their papers sliced in half, leaving them flabbergasted. Before they could even speak a kunai was whipped at them by a Chunin. They all kicked their chairs down then left. Smirking, I finished my test and laid my head on the table.

_Thank Kami for awesome training_

After a few minutes, and a few more disqualifications Ebiki stopped the test.

"Alright everyone this is the last and final question. If you get this wrong, you and your team will never be able to become Chunin and most likely your ninja career will come to an end."

Ebiki smirked as several hands went up. They all looked down in shame and left the room. I found Hinata twiddling his fingers, meaning she was nervous. I whistled lowly to her. She looked back at me. I shook my head, and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded grimly and looked down at her desk. Smiling I sat back in my chair. When no more people left the test, Ebiki turned towards the remaining.

"You all pass."

The room was filled with laughs and cheers, Hinata looked at me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled at her and nodded. Ebiki smirked and explained the test.

"Now that you passed the first one you will go on to-"

The window to his side exploded as a giant poster went through it, landing in front of the class.

"Hello baka's, I'm your second proctor for the Chunin Exams. The sexy ,single Anko Mitarashi!"

Ebiki grew a tick mark and face palmed himself.

"Anko, your early."

She stuck her tongue out and looked at the crowd.

"Wow, there's a lot here. You've gotten soft, old man."

Ebiki rolled his eyes.

"Well I've got to say there's some special ones in this group."

Anko nodded and pointed towards the window.

"Meet me at the Forest of Death, for the next part of the exam!"

Then she shunshined away, I collected Sasuke and Sakura and left for the Forest of Death.

"So we made it?" Sasuke muttered.

"Why so surprised teme? I mean you're not all bad."

Sasuke grew a tick mark, while Sakura giggled and blushed. Soon we arrived in the entrance of the Forest of Death. Anko stood there eating some dango sticks, then throwing them into the nearest.

"Hey you're early! You ruined my dango eating time….."

We all sweat dropped at the sudden drop of tempature. She swallowed the last of the dango and walked over. Soon the other teams arrived, tired and sweaty.

"All right maggots, the goal here is to reach the tower in the forest behind me with both a Heaven and Earth Scroll. Since there are 36 of you, 18 of you will have a Heaven Scroll, 18 will have an Earth Scroll."

Anko took some papers.

"I need you all to sign here, so if you die Konoha is not responsible for your imminent deaths."

A lot of the crowd gulped and doubtfully signed the paper, without even looking at the words. I signed along with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Don't worry guys, this thing will be easy."

As I spoke I caught the incoming kunai before it scratched my cheek and held it against Anko's neck.

"Got to be faster then that."

I tossed the kunai back to her, and waited for further instruction. Anko squinted at me but continued her speech.

"The tents behind me will hold your scrolls and your gate number. Once your obtained these you may wait till I start."

We nodded and walked to the tents. We got an Heaven Scroll, and the gate was number seven. When we reached the gate, I turned back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Here's the plan, I don't want to be out here too long, since we have some unwanted visitors."

I nodded towards the Oto teams.

"So as soon it begins run at your fastest speed till we're a good distance. We'll plan from there."

Sasuke and Sakura agreed and we got into position. Anko began the count down.

"3,2,1, GO!"

I grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and ran at full speed, into the forest. With 5 minutes, we had reached the middle. Sakura was gasping and pointing at me.

"How are you so fast?"

I shrugged and smirked.

"Training."

Sasuke's eyebrows burrowed as he heard this. I looked back at him and walked over.

"Don't worry Sasuke it's only clan files. Once you train more, and dig deeper into your clan combat you'll eventually reached this stage. I promise."

Sasuke took a deep breath then nodded. I don't want Sasuke to grow a hate for me. He's Itachi's brother, so he's like a brother to me, and I don't let brothers fall into darkness. Once we were refreshed and ready, I assigned the plan. First Sasuke would throw his wires into the several surrounding trees, trapping them, Sakura would use her medical jutsu to disable their arms and legs, then I would use a jutsu to knock them out. We all agreed then jumped into the trees, after an hour or so a Kiri genin group came out. They were laughing about something when Sasuke whipped out the wires, one managed the dodge while the others were trapped. Smirking the other one ran to the trees, suddenly Sakura whipped out her arm, emitting green chakra hit his arms and legs, then ran to the other ones paralyzing them for the moment. I prepared my chakra and formed the handseals.

_Boar, Dog, Dragon, Fox, Boar_

"Earth Style: Mini Mountain Jutsu!"

Several stone blocks rose out of the ground, the trapped nin were immediately knocked out while the last one put on a fight. Out of nowhere Sasuke came behind and kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. I jumped down from the trees, walking over to the bodies.

"Nice job Team Seven."

Sasuke smirked and Sakura bowed. I nodded then rummaged through the bodies, finally I found an Earth Scroll. Grinning, I put it in my pocket, I turned back and gave them a thumbs up.

"Got it, guys!"

Sakura cheered, while Sasuke smirked. I stood up and unhooked the wires.

"So what no-"

"DUCK!" I screamed, we all fell to the ground as several fireballs hit the trees behind us. In front of us were a group of Oto nin. One of them was the creepy girl with a long tongue.

"Sasuke-kun, I found you." The girl cooed. I turned towards Sasuke, but he shook his head. Sakura jumped into the trees, dodging a giant snake.

"Say hello to my summon."

Standing there was a giant white snake, hissing and apparently hungry. I threw her my kunai pouch.

"You and Sasuke try to hold this chick off. I'll deal with the snake."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke took out some wires. Nodding, I unsheathed my katana. I added my lightning element, lighting it up with silver chakra. As soon as it cackled I took off after the snake. The snake hissed and lashed out its tongue. I flipped over the tongue, and stabbed it in the side of the mouth. It screeched and started squirming around. I jumped on top of the head and slashed the skin, drawing out purple blood. It's tail started flapping and hit my side. I was sent flying, I applied chakra to the bottom of my feet and bounced off of a tree, flying back towards the snake. What I didn't notice, was its tail coming back around. The snake opened its mouth swallowing me whole.

As I slipped down the throat, I applied chakra to my feet and hung from the roof.

"Kenjutsu Style: Roaring Wolf Massarce!" My sword's chakra blew up, reaching the size of a staff. I flipped around and slice through the walls surrounding me. My sword starting slashing and dashing all around. Soon enough the snake fell apart, I jumped out and stabbed it through the head once more, officially killing it. Without a second to spare, I ran towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was gasping on the ground. I looked at Sasuke, he was holding a wound on his arm. Then I saw that the woman was no longer a woman but a "man" I recognized him as Orochimaru. His head flew from his body sped towards Sasuke with his canines sharp ready to bite. Already knowing what happens, I ran with all my speed, and stood in front of Sasuke. Orochimaru then bit my shoulder, forming the forbidden curse mark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Aww, you took a hit for Sasuke!**

**Hinata: Your so nice!**

**Naruto: Yeah I know, but it hurt like hell.**

**DarkWings: Now you have the pedo's hickey :P**

**Naruto: Not helping, darky**

**Hinata: 0_0 Oh lord, make sure to review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DarkWings: Hello everyone! I apologize about not updating my story. I had exams this week and things were just crazy. But now I'm finished (and free!) yay.**

**Naruto: Woo, now can you get rid of that hickey in the story.**

**DarkWings: Sadly no, or not yet.**

**Naruto: Hinata's gonna be pissed.**

**DarkWings: About what, you getting a hickey, or you not getting a hickey from her**

**Naruto: _**

**DarkWings: Love you too, let's begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

Immediately the curse mark burned, turning black before forming a seal. I fell to my knees, gripping my neck.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, fear filling his eyes.

"What did I do?" Sasuke whispered. I shook my head, before rising off my knees, weakly.

_Kurama-sensei, why does it hurt this bad? I already studied the curse mark, it isn't this bad._

_**I don't know kit, from what I can tell the curse mark is upgrading and resetting to your body. Your chakra is fusing with it, transforming it.**_

_Is that good?_

_**I don't know really, but I should warn you…it's heading towards your**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, falling back to my knees. My eyes, my eyes, they burn.

"Make it stop!" I screamed. Sakura ran over before calling Sasuke over.

"We have to get him to shelter, now!" Sasuke nodded and picked Naruto up along with Sakura.

_Make it stop sensei! Help me!_

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm trying now, out of all my years, I've never seen this…..**_

_Sensei!_

Before I knew it, the pain took over and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata P.O.V

"WOOOHOOO!" Kiba yelled. I turned back to him and glared.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe we beat those guys. Considering we're still kind of genin." Kiba spoke. I nodded and look towards Shino.

"Kiba, we should be so loud. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. We still have to make it to the tower." Kiba nodded then looked ahead. Smiling, I continued jumping from tree to tree.

Hopefully Naru-kun's team had already made it, and we can spend some time together. I really liked Naruto-kun, he was so sweet, and respectful, and not to mention strong. I thought when he had gotten the upgrade he'd go for better girls, like Ino or maybe an older girl. But he chose me, I couldn't be happier.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of battle, I signaled my team to drop to the floor. We hid behind a bush and looked ahead. In front of us were 3 Oto nin. The same ones from the first exam. Fighting them was Sakura, alone. Sasuke was against a tree, passed out. Sakura wasn't doing so well, she had a dull kunai, with 3 shurikens left.

"I won't let you hurt, Naruto-kun." She yelled before charging. Hearing that extra suffix, I quickly grew angry.

"Naruto- _kun?" _I whispered. How dare she. Again I was interrupted, except by Shino.

"We should help them, I don't want Naruto-san to get hurt either." Kiba also nodded. I pulled out a kunai and nodded towards the battle.

"O-on three, we attack and distract t-them. Once we injure on, we'll grab Naruto-kun and the others then run." They both nodded. One, two, three! We all jumped out in front of the Oto-nin.

They all smirked before turning away from Sakura. One of them did a jutsu leaving her paralyzed.

"Look what we have here, some more fresh meat." The bandaged one sneered before running up to Kiba, and kicking him into a tree. Shino took that moment to send out his bugs, then turned towards the girl.

"I don't want to fight a girl, but I must." He ran after the Oto-girl as she pulled a kunai. I turned towards the spikey hair one.

"I must protect Naru-kun." He sneered then ran towards me. I activated byakugan and slipped in the Hyuga style taijutsu stance. He ran towards me throwing a punch at my stomach, I dodged and struck three chakra points on his shoulder and arm. He yelled then turned around, the spun his leg around before slamming a hard punch at me. I grabbed his leg and hit 5 chakra points. Growling the flipped around and landed a hard punch to my back. Yelping I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Kiba knocked out, with Shino held down. Sakura was crying on the ground, still paralyzed. The other 2 ninja walked behind the spikey hair one.

"Nice job, Zaku." The bandaged one said. "Zaku" grinned then looked back to the others.

"Dosu, Kin, are they done?"

Dosu and Kin nodded, as they turned back to look. I used the moment to jump in the away into a tree. What I didn't notice was in the incoming kunai. I felt the kunai stab into my arm. With a silent scream, I fell to the ground, clutching my bleeding wound. The Oto team smirked and laughed at my pain.

"Now let's go finish her off, then we get the brat." Suddenly a huge explosion of chakra erupted from the cave. I looked up to see Naruto-kun standing there. His hands were balled up, as his bangs covered his eyes. I don't know what happened but he went through some transformation. He had gained more muscles, his hair slightly longer. His chakra grew beyond his normal size (which was also really, really big) he was invincible. Naruto-kun rose his head, showing his eyes. They had silver rings around the pupil, and the pupil with silver with a triangle like shape. It reminded me of mangekyou sharingan, except more powerful.

"How dare you hurt my Hinata-chan." He growled at the Oto-nin. Kin and Dosu gulped, and looked back at Zaku.

"We should go, we can't handle him." Kin muttered. Zaku huffed and looked at Naruto.

"I'll take care of you, then deal with your little piece of girlfriend trash." Within seconds Naruto was behind him on his back, gripping Zaku's arms back. You could hear bones breaking.

"These arms of yours, damaged my Hinata-chan. No one damages Hinata-chan, ever." Naruto flipped around, slamming Zaku's head into the ground. Naruto cracked both of his arms back before throwing through a tree across the field. Naruto was never this mad or angry before. I didn't want him to hurt himself, and if this didn't stop he would. I weakly stood up, holding my wound. I started limping towards Naruto. Naruto looked at Zaku, smirking. As Naruto was about to step forward, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him back.

"Stop Naruto-kun." He was silent.

"Please." I whispered. Silence rang through the field. The immense chakra began to dull before sinking back into Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't like seeing you hurt." I nodded then kissed his cheek.

"Their gone don't worry." I back to see, the Oto nin gone without a trace. Naruto sighed then hugged me.

"I'm going to collect the others then we can head back to the tower, you have a scroll right?" I nodded then took it out. He smiled then went around to pick everyone. Once most of them had regained consciousness, we all started walking to the tower.

"Naruto-kun, what happened back there? I mean that chakra, it wasn't your regular one.." I asked. Naruto looked down.

"We ran into an enemy, and he had some weird jutsu when he bites you….you get this mark and it has evil chakra. But it mixed with mine and I was able to transform it, but I still have to get used to it. It had a lot of upgrades. But the eyes are another story…."

I nodded, while everyone else was left confused. Naruto grinned and walked ahead. Soon enough we had reached the tower. We went to the room and unrolled our scrolls. When we did so, Iruka and Kakashi appeared.

"Congrats, you have passed the second exam! You guys are really early so feel free to relax in the rooms till everyone arrives." We all nodded, Iruka smiled and Kakashi nodded then they disappeared. I looked at the others, Naruto spoke up.

"I guess we'll all find our own rooms, then meet back later to discuss everything." We all nodded then went our separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Awww, Naruto kicked ass for his girlfriend.**

**Naruto: You knew I would, I'm excited for the next chapter!**

**DarkWings: Me too, we get to see some feisty Naruto-kun!**

**Naruto: Don't say that, please.**

**DarkWings: :P**

**Naruto: Make sure to review, till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DarkWings: Hello peoples!**

**Naruto: Sorry for being gone for a while, school was being a douche…. And she had to update her youtube channel _.**

**DarkWings: Don't look at me like that….moleface**

**Naruto: -facepalm-**

**DarkWings: Let's begin! (Might be a little short)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata P.O.V

It was officially time for the third round of the Chunin Exams, half of the beginning teams weren't here. Meaning they quit, or worse. Standing in the room was the rookie nine, the Oto team, and some others. I could see Naruto-kun's team from here, he turned towards me. Blushing, I waved back and looked down. Kiba tenderly rubbed his head.

"Oww, what happened?" I giggled as Shino raised an eyebrow.

The jounin below started quieting us down. The Hokage stepped out.

"Congratulations on making it to the third round of the Chunin Exams!" The jounin clapped and wooted. One jounin walked up to the Hokage, and whispered in his ear. Hokage nodded and turned back to us.

"Well it looks like we have quite a lot of you, so we'll have a preliminary matches." The crowd went into an uproar, the Hokage put his hand up.

"This will be quick and easy, if any of you would like to quit, you may now." The silver haired boy raised his hand.

"I think I'll go, thank you for the opportunity Hokage-sama." He bowed and left the building. His team growled and muttered angry words. Hokage looked around before backing away for the other jounin. The jounin bowed and turned towards us, he had some coughing problem.

"The big board behind me will decide who will fight each other, whoever wins will go on to the next round."

At that moment Sasuke and some boy named Yoroi's name appeared on the door. Sasuke smirked and jumped down, Yoroi stretched and jumped down.

"Ok boys, the rules is that you can't kill, only injure. If needed I will interfere. If you don't follow my rules, I'll personally step in."

They both nodded and jumped back. The jounin signaled to start.

(Same as canon, except without the curse mark. The shikamaru, ino, chijo, shino, temari, kankuro, sakura, gaara, and lee matches are the same as canon)

The board behind the jounin appeared. It was me and Neji, gulping I walked downstairs. Neji sneered and jumped down. Kami, please don't kill me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

Hinata, I know you can do this. She had to fight Neji, the guy that probably hated her the most. I balled my fist, it took all my will not to jump down there to help her. Hayate nodded then jumped back.

"Byakugan!" Both of them yelled. They both slid into stance.

"Please Neji it doesn't have to be like this." Hinata whispered sadly. Neji growled and ran up to her. He threw his two fingers to her neck, she dodged and tried hitting his stomach. He dodged and kicked her in the stomach. Kakashi grabbed my arm, holding me back.

Hinata stood up and ran to Neji, she barely hit his arm. He growled hit her in the arm 4 times, too fast for her. I could see the tears fall out. She fell to her knees, Neji didn't stop. He continued hitting her chakra points all over. I felt a few more arms hold back my legs and arms. I could feel my chakra pooling, the poor jounin holding me back were breathing hard. Then Neji did it, he struck her in the heart. Hinata coughed up blood then fell onto the floor.

"HINATA!" I kicked the jounin back and jumped to the floor. Hayate ran over, he raised his hand.

"Neji wins, get this girl a nurse!" The paramedics ran in. Hinata was barely conscious. I wiped the hair from her face before giving her to the nurse.

"Take care of her, please." They all nodded then scurried with Hinata. Neji smirked, as I got off my feet.

"Listen here Neji, I swear to Kami when I see you in the next round. I. Will. DESTROY YOU!" I unleashed a full wave of KI, Neji fell holding his neck. Even the Hokage was sweating. My rein was interrupted by laughing; I looked up to see Zaku from the second round.

"Little piece of trash needed to die anyway." My hand was already on my katana.

"Hayate, next round now." He gulped and looked at the board.

"You and Zaku." Grinning, I used my chakra to slam him to the arena. I jumped back, Hayate raised his hand then jumped back.

"Choose how I destroy you." I growled, he rolled his eyes.

"Please, Little pest." Up in the stadium, Shino grew a tick mark. Smirking, I unsheathed the katana, and ran over. I jumped over his head and brought my katana down, cutting his leg. He hissed and grabbed his leg. I spun around and used the back of my katana to hit him across the arena.

Sliding on the ground, I sliced my katana up, cutting his left arm. He yelled in pain. He tried grabbing a kunai, I flipped around and cut his other arm. He fell to the ground, blood dripping onto the floor. I got up and walked behind him. Slicing his other leg, I grabbed his arms, and yanked them back. He screamed in pain. I stood on his back and leaned down.

"Nobody hurts my Hinata-chan." With one last yank, I broke both of his arms, and kicked him into the wall. I turned back towards Neji.

"Your next."

Hayate gathered his breath and raised his hand.

"Naruto wins!"

Sliding my katana back in, I waited for the others to come downstairs. Jiji-san smiled and bowed.

"Congratulations for passing. The next stage will take place in a month in the chunin stadium. The bowl behind you shall choose a number then the match will go in that order. " We all chose a number (same as canon)

"You'll have a month to train. Till then." Hayate disappeared. I walked up to Neji.

"I suggest you train very hard, for I have a lot of secrets that could kill you in an instant. Hope Kami has plans for you." With a last glare, I walked out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Sorry for the shortness, till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DarkWings: Hello everyone :P**

**Naruto: Hi….**

**DarkWings: He's majorly pissed at Neji, so he isn't in the mood.**

**Naruto: Not at all.**

**DarkWings: Well calm down you twit, you'll kick his butt later.**

**Naruto: Hmmph**

**DarkWings: #Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto: What?**

**DarkWings: Let's begin, I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

Slamming the door open, I walked outside of the arena and started walking straight to the hospital. At the same time, I'm mentally debating if I should go and kill Neji now. Before I realized it, I stepped through the hospital doors and sped down the hallways. I came to a receptionist.

"Hinata Hyuuga, what room is she in?"

"She's in surgery, no one can enter." I balled my fist.

"What room!" Someone grabbed my arm, I turned to see Kurama-sensei. Black kimoto, black Anbu pants, black shinobi sandals. He nodded and pulled me away.

"**She's in surgery, I tried entering. She's gonna need time**."

Anger shot through me. 'Damn you Neji, I will destroy you!' My knuckles turned white from my grip.

"I'm gonna destroy Neji!" I growled, a few people in the hallway fell to the ground, holding their necks. Sensei nodded then pulled out a scroll.

"**I'll meet you at training ground seven, you're gonna need that for training. It should be atleast ANBU level**." I nodded and tucked the scroll in my pocket. Sensei turned around and walked out the building. I looked back at the hospital hallways.

"I'll make him pay for hurting you, Hinata-chan." I shunshined out the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama-sensei jumped down from the tree and landed next to me.

"**Ready for this training, kit**?" I nodded and pulled out the scroll. As I opened it, someone jumped down into the clearing in front of me. It was Kakashi.

"Hey there, Naruto." I rolled up the scroll and turned to him.

"Hey Kaka-sensei, umm do you need something?" Kakashi awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Kurama-sensei rolled his eyes.

"**He wanted to train you, but obviously he can't now**." Kakashi grew a tick mark.

"Well I am his sensei, you idiot." Kurama growled and stepped forward, I put an arm in front of him.

"Thanks Kaka-sensei, but the position. Also it probably isn't a good idea to call the Kyuubi an idiot." Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked down.

"Sorry Kyuubi-sama." Kurama-sensei nodded and turned away. I walked up to Kakashi. Digging in my pockets, I pulled out a blue scroll.

"I think you'll understand what you can do to help me." I stated, quickly he read it and nodded. He then disappeared into the trees. I flashed back to Kurama-sensei and opened the scroll. Laying there was some sealing supplies along metal plates, dummies, etc. Kurama picked up the supplies, drew out some symbols and stuck it over my curse mark.

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm what are you doing?"

Kurama set up the other supplies, then turned around

"**Well I think it's time for you to unlock the fourth level, since we're gonna be leaving for a four year training trip, might as well get you prepared by the time we come back you might have 5****th**** maybe 6****th**** level of the Zinogan. But to get to that stage we need to reach the 4****th**** stage first, plus you wanna beat Neji right**?"

I nodded.

"**Good, also when I finish I'll teach you a new jutsu. So let's begin."** Kurama put his hand to the seal and began adding chakra. The curse mark spread through my body, straight to my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I fell to the ground, clutching my eyes. Kurama continued adding chakra. But it was worth it for Hinata-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V (Kakashi)

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, heading to the Uchiha district. He still remembered the same path since Obito, that never changed. Soon he jumped over the gate, behind Sasuke. He whistled, distracting the brooding Sasuke. Sasuke had been staring sadly at his old family portrait, poor boy.

"Do you need something Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said, he turned away from the picture with a frown. Kakashi shrugged.

"So what's your plans for the Chunin Exams?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just normal training, that Gaara kid can't be too hard." Kakashi face palmed. He took out a scroll.

"How about I trained you, and your sharingan. You could get extremely powerful." Sasuke grew a smirk, then nodded.

"When do we begin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Rest of Rookie 11)

Most of rookie eleven sat down at Konoha's well-known barbeque place. Ordering there meals, then they hit the main topic.

"Did you guys see Naruto today?" Ino whispered. Everyone nodded then looked away.

"The kid was amazing, fast, accurate, nowhere near the old academy one." Asuma stated. Sakura spoke up.

"We definitely should mess with Hinata." Everyone nodded, too afraid of Naruto's power to object.

"How's Hinata?" Kiba questioned. Kurenai looked away.

"They wouldn't let me in, she's in some intense surgery." They all nodded and waited for the food to come, it was really awkward.

"Listen guys…..I don't want you getting Naruto angry, ok? He's obviously not genin level almost….." They all nodded quickly, agreeing on one thing.

Naruto was no pushover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

It was about midnight, when sensei finally called out.

"Ok kit, we're finished for today. Here's that new jutsu." He tossed me a scroll.

Quickly, I unwrapped it. I found a summoning scroll. I grinned as I read the name's. Mixtures of Namikaze's and Uzumaki's. Even if that wasn't enough, the summoning animal (s) were awesome! I quickly bit my thumb and signed my name. Suddenly, two animals appeared. One was a wolf with black and silver hair, silver zinogan, with a red robe and a huge katana on its back. The second one was a dragon with black scales and golden zinogan. It had long sharp claws, with sharp teeth. On its back was a giant shuriken.

"Where are we?" asked the dragon. The wolf shrugged and looked around. I waved from below.

"Down here! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, from the Zinto Clan. I survived from the attacks, I summoned you." They both looked down and crouched to look at me.

"He does have a unique eye design rather than the three swirls, and he's on the fourth level." Muttered the wolf. The dragon nodded.

"I'm Akio." Said the dragon.

"I'm Daiki." The wolf smirked.

"It's been a while since we've been summoned, how did you find the contract?"

Kurama stepped out and waved.

"**I found it, we'll be training soon, and we might need your help**." They both nodded and turned to you.

"It takes a lot to summon both of us, a lot of people die from trying. I'm used when you need defense, and Daiki is used when you're on offense."

I nodded.

"Next time you summon with this contract, it won't be us. But our children since their the heir's in line, we're far too old." Akio smirked, while Daiki rolled his eyes, in a way.

"Congrats kid, till next time. Enjoy the contract." They both disappeared in a big poof of clouds. I grinned and turned to Kurama.

"Neji's definitely gonna get it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V (With Gaara's Team)

The Sand siblings assembled in the hotel room, they rented. Baki sensei sat across from them. Kankuro was curious, Temari was currently brooding about Naruto-kun being taken.

"Listen up." Baki spoke. He started sweating before looking up.

"That Naruto kid, watch out for him." Gaara sneered and got up.

"Please I don't need to listen to thi-" Baki threw him back down.

"Listen he's not just some good kid, he holds the nine tails. That means he can destroy all of us, even without the help of the nine tails, he's extremely powerful." Gaara widened his eyes.

"I'm warning you now, Naruto is more than powerful right now that he can defeat you, with the help of the Kyuubi might as well sign our death papers." We all gulped, and nodded. Baki wiped away the sweat before shoeing us away.

"Go train or whatever, I'm gonna go see if we can delay it."

We all nodded, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Neji)

The wooden dummy broke apart as I slammed it with gentle fist. The wood clattered to the floor as I wiped away the sweat.

"You know you're never gonna win, right?" I turned to see Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga. I bowed and looked down. He nodded.

"That Naruto kid is powerful, thus the only reason his presence is around Hinata." I nodded. Hiashi walked up to me.

"Neji, what you did pissed him off, beyond compare." I was shocked at his language.

"There's only two ways this fight can go, you injured and spared mercifully or you dead." I gulped.

"Think wisely before hurting the woman, a man loves." With that Hiashi walked away, leaving a frightened Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Longest chapter ever! –facepalm-**

**Naruto: thwank you :P**

**DarkWings: I've got to go update my other stories on Wattpad now, **

**Naruto: It's ok**

**DarkWings: Till next time everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DarkWings: Hi everyone!**

**Naruto: Hey –blush-**

**DarkWings: What's going on with Naru- ohhh nevermind**

**Naruto: What?**

**DarkWings: Something obviously happened in this chapter.**

**Naruto: -silence-**

**DarkWings: Let's begin, I do not own Naruto at all!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

Today was the day, the day I avenge Hinata. Grabbing my gear, I flew out of the compound and ran to the stadium. The exam's weren't going to start for about an hour. So plenty of time to talk to Hinata-chan. Luckily the hospital was connected to the stadium. Running through the halls, I only saw a free chunin and jounin. Finally I arrived into the hospital. But standing in the hall was Jiriaya. He turned to me.

"Oh hey Naruto." Jiriaya said, smiling. I grinned and bowed.

"Hello Jiriaya-sensei." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why sensei?" I laughed, at his surprised expression.

"Well I'll always consider you a sensei, ero-sennin." He grew a tick mark.

"You think I don't see you peeping, sensei?" I asked. He turned red and turned away.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked, attempting to rub away his blush. Hinata rushed back to my mind.

"A very important friend of mine." He nodded, and grinned.

"Well you better get to her. The exams are began in a few minutes." Nodding, I ran down the hallways and finally came to her room. Taking a deep breath, I entered. Sitting there in the hospital bed was Hinata, pale, yet beautiful as ever. I summoned some flowers and gently put it next to her.

Looking at his frail body, anger grew in me. 'Neji did this, he did this!' Before I knew it , a hand covered mine.

"Naruto-kun, you came." I smiled.

"I'll always come Hinata-chan." She smiled. I took her hand and put it to my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Neji will pay I-" She shook her head.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, it wasn't your fault." I looked down.

"Yes it was, I'm suppose to protect you-" She put a finger to my lips. She smiled.

"It wasn't, and will never be your fault, ok?" I nodded. She sounded so confident and happy, so I was happy.

"I promise Hinata-chan, I'll win for you." She nodded. I looked into her white pearl eyes, she had no idea how much she affected me. Without thinking, I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against hers. She froze at first before, pulling me closer. Soon we both pulled away.

"T-thank you." She whispered. I grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Before heading to the door.

"I promise, Hinata-chan." Then I left. Within minutes, I was back at the stadium. Yet I couldn't stop bouncing around. That kiss from Hinata powered me up, even worse for Neji. Soon enough the whole crowd piled up. Kurama and Jiriaya sensei came behind me, nodding before looking up at the Hokage tower. Jiji-san stood up and spoke to the ground.

"Welcome to the Third round of the Chunin Exams!" The crowd clapped and cheered. The Hokage rose his hand before continuing.

"Those who have made it so far, will fight each other to test their skills to see if their worthy. Let's begin!" The crowd roared. Kurama-sensei grinned and wooted. Jiriaya laughed. Soon the proctor spoke up.

"First round Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga." I grinned before jumping down, along with Neji. I landed in the middle and looked to him.

"I told you I would make you pay, choose which way I destroy you." He glared before getting into stance.

"Begin!" The Proctor yelled. I looked at Neji, one more time.

"Choose which way, I destroy you." He sneered, and activated his Byakugan.

"I'll destroy you, using Byakugan." My bangs fell over my eyes, as I gained chakra.

"Have it your way." Then I activated Zinogan. The crowd gasped. Recently I had mainly mastered the fourth level, with the help of Kurama-sensei. I was definitely gonna get Neji. Zinogan activated I looked Neji in the eyes, I saw flashes of a similar looking man, who must be his father. Along with Hinata, Hiashi, and others.

"Ok Neji, this is Zinogan. My clan's dojutsu, also the same jutsu I will destroy you with….enjoy." I ran up to him. I saw the chakra ran through his body before he attempted to block, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I slid under him and punched him upwards. I could see him active Gentle Fist. He pointed out two fingers.

"I'll put you in the hospital, like poor poor Hinata!" He screamed. I grew cold, anger washed through me. I created a thick rope of chakra and whipped it around him, then slammed him into the ground. My black chakra oozed back into my hand. He was still alive, I could see the heat in the ground. I crawled over to the crater. He weakly stood up, then formed started moving his chakra.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" He yelled. A blue spinning wall surrounded him. He yelled from inside.

"You can't defeat me, you disgusting orphan. How dare you try." The wall grew thicker.

"It was destiny for Hinata to be defeated she's weak, that's why she was never given the proper training, no matter what it's your destiny to a failure. No matter how hard you train, it won't change. You're a disappoint and you know it. Hinata will know too." I smirked.

"Can a disappoint do this!" I sped over, covered my arm with black chakra, and destroyed the atoms of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, destroying it completely. He fell to the ground, shell shocked.

"Destiny can be changed, it's only if you change it with your own will. Hinata has and so will I!" I spun around and kicked him into the wall across the stadium. He whispered.

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, I see now." Then he passed out. The crowd roared and cheered. I waved to the crowd, as the proctor raised my hand in victory.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" A few girls tried throwing their numbers, but I blushed and dodged most of them. I climbed up the stairs to Kurama and Jiriaya-sensei.

"Nice job, kit." Kurama said ruffling my hair. I nodded and grinned. Jiriaya patted my shoulder.

"You've made your parents, Naruto." I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and turned to the stadium. It looked like they had moved the fight to be last. I saw Sasuke standing a couple of boxes away, he was staring at me with shock. I guess the whole clan thing was surprising, I mean wasn't it obvious? I turned back to Kurama.

"I'm going to go tell Hinata. Be right back." He nodded and turned for the next fight. I walked down the dark hallways, a few of the lights were broken yet when I walked through them earlier they were fine. 'Weird' I halfway to through, I heard a scream, I ran down the hallway and hid behind a corner. Standing there was that Gaara kid, with two dead bodies at his feet. He growled.

"I want your blood, Uzumaki. I'll get it today in this stupid attack!" Then he went the opposite way away from me. My eyes widened at his words. 'There's an attack, that means…. SASUKE!' I ran the same way I came and went back to the stadium. While I was gone several fights had went down. Shikamaru had lost (yet he had won), Shino won by default, so it was time for Sasuke. I ran up to Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi, we have a problem." He turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something-"

"Konoha is gonna be attacked, someone needs to get to the Hokage tower." His eyes widened and he nodded. He turned to another jounin, and he went running he turned to me.

"Now about that other problem…" He said nervously. He gulped.

"Sasuke got bit by the Orochimaru."

"What!" I yelled. People looked back at us.

"When I was training him, Kabuto came out and disabled me so Orochimaru could bite him, I tried to seal it but it did nothing but burn the seal off." I took a deep breath and looked down at Sasuke fighting Gaara. He had gotten alittle faster since then and his chakra control seemed better, I sighed and nodded.

"Ok as soon as the invasion problem is solved I'll see if I can seal it off." Kakashi nodded, but then a huge roared rang through the stadium. As I looked around, all the civilians were knocked out along with some shinobi. We both nodded and ran off. I came to Kurama and Jiriaya-sensei, I found Sakura waking Shikamaru up. Then a thought came to me.

"Hinata!" Sakura turned me.

"We have to go, Sasuke went after Gaara after he left." I shook my head.

"I'll follow as soon as I'm finished but I need to get Hinata-chan." She opened her mouth but I glared.

"I can't leave her like that." Without waiting for her response I ran to the hospital after Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V (With Jiriaya, Sakura, and Shikamaru)

As they watched Naruto run off, Jiriaya turned back to them.

"I have a mission, you three go after Sasuke and hold off the enemies till Naruto or anybody gets there. Listen the Gaara boy, don't fight him. He can and will kill you understand!" They both nodded. Jiriaya bit his thumb and summoned a toad, Gamakichi.

"Gama here will lead you to Sasuke. Be careful, ok?" They both nodded and ran off. Jiriaya looked up to the Hokage tower, surrounded by a purple layer. Jiriaya started heading up there.

"Be ok, old man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama P.O.V

I sped out of the arena as soon as I heard the explosion. Since Haku left for a mission, the compound was vulnerable. I ran to the gate and put up the seal, anyone who tries to enter who doesn't have Zinto DNA will pass out, or die. As I expected dozens and dozens are ninjas ran to the gate, holding weapons. I whipped out three tails, and sliced through half of the crowd. Some of them ran away but didn't get far. As more and more came, one thought came to mind.

If this is the amount of enemies of the Zinto Clan, we need to leave for training….early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

As I ran through the hallways, explosions rocked outside the walls. Most of the rooms were abandoned. Soon I reached Hinata's room.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled. I unplugged the machines and picked her up bridal style. I grabbed her clothes and sped out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I yelled over the noise. She nodded and snuggled against my chest.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" I kissed her forehead, and leaped out of the hospital. Standing in front of me was Neji.

"We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Yay, good chapter.**

**Naruto: WOOOO**

**DarkWings: I knew it, wow.**

**Naruto: What?**

**DarkWings: -shame-**

**Naruto: Well she needs to update her other stories, BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DarkWings: Hello everyone! Welcome to another installment of Naruto: Zinto Clan!**

**Naruto: Yes! Summer is almost here, which means more chapters!**

**DarkWings: _ Wow Naruto, you're so selfish**

**Naruto: MWHAHAHA**

**DarkWings: Don't worry about him, he's just really excited.**

**Naruto: You bet I am!**

**DarkWings: Well I don't own Naruto, let's begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normal P.O.V (With Sakura and Shikamaru)

Skipping from tree to tree, they anxiously waited for Naruto. Sakura turned to Shikamaru.

"Naruto should have been here already, why isn't he?" Shikamaru shrugged while thinking silently.

'Naruto should of already been here, he couldn't get held up, right?'

"You guys should calm down." The two ninjas looked down to Gamakichi, who was smirking.

"Even if I don't know Naruto, Jiriaya speaks highly of him…..so I believe him." Sakura grew a slightly tick mark.

"Y-You can talk?" She grew anime tears. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, maybe if we get there early. Naruto won't have to fight.." They all nodded confidently before catching up speed and disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama P.O.V

"Damn you ninja!" I growled as I pushed another body away. Halfway through the fight, I had discovered they all had curse marks and that didn't help at all. Blood covered the ground, causing the civilians to run away in terror. Half of me wanted to follow them and kill them for what they put Kit through, but it wasn't my decision anyway. As I looked around, the enemies crowd had disappeared and was replaced by their mangled bodies, due to me.

"Oops." I awkwardly scratched the back of my head, as I tiptoed through the mess. Somehow I got the feeling this wasn't the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

Hinata squeaked and hid her face when we saw Neji. He sadly looked at Hinata before looking at me.

"What do you want, Neji?" I asked warningly. He took a deep breath and gestured at Hinata.

"I understand you're going to be sent into battle and I want to take Hinata to safety." I rolled my eyes.

"So you can almost kill her again? You must think I'm an idiot!" I growled at the pale eyed boy.

"When we fought, I learned something. Not only can I change Destiny, I can make mine. I see what I did wrong to Hinata, I hated her for what her father did and that was my wrong doing-

"What you did can't be made up just apologizing!" I yelled, anger rolled through me. 'How dare you just try to make up for it by apologizing, who does he think he i-'

"I beg you Naruto!" Neji fell to his knees, bowing to me.

"I swear I'll protect Hinata with my life. That is my destiny!" He yelled, looking at the ground.

"Hinata, I beg for your forgiveness. I understand what I was meant to do, I was never meant to hurt you. I'm going to protect you till the day I die, I swear on my life." Neji said. I was shocked at his statement, I didn't need Zinogan to see the truth. I turned to Hinata.

"Do you wish to?" Hinata nodded and looked at Neji.

"Neji, don't bow to me or Naruto. We're all equals, and you are forgiven." Neji got up, and smiled. He nodded.

"Thank Hinata-chan." I gently passed her to Neji, I kissed her forehead before turning to the forest.

"Neji take care of her, I need to go deal with something." Neji smiled.

"I promise, Naruto-san." With that, I disappeared into the forest.

"I'm coming, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V (With Sakura and Shikamaru)

Shikamaru rose a hand as he landed behind a bush. I jumped down behind the bush. Gamakichi slightly stuck out his head, to look out. Standing there was Sasuke and Gaara, the sand siblings sat against a tree, shielding their faces in fear. Sasuke shook as Gaara started transforming.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in fear. She ran out to him.

"NO SAKURA!" Shikamaru screamed as Gaara shot out sand pining her against a tree, knocking her out. Shikamaru ran to Sasuke.

"Listen we need to hold it off." Sasuke shoved him away.

"I can do this, I need to get stronger!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Fighting a bijuu won't do that!" Gaara/Shukaku roared, shaking the forest. The sand around Sakura grew tighter, causing some blood to trail from her mouth.

"Sasuke get Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled over the noise, as he looked at the beast. Sasuke shook his head, but Shikamaru pushed him towards Sakura.

"Go!" Sasuke gulped and ran to Sakura. Shikamaru turned to the bijuu and formed a handsign.

"Shadow Capture Jutsu!" (I couldn't find the original name of the jutsu, so its basically the Shadow capture one.)

The shadow crept the the bijuu and locked around it, it roared and shook around. Calling off the jutsu and throwing Shikamaru into a tree, blood ran down his head. He groaned and gripped the wound. He weakly stood up glaring at it. Gaara/ Shukaku roared and started running towards Shikamaru, he whipped out a kunai. Suddenly Gaara was thrown back, standing there was Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said smirking. The fight had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

'Gaara was almost in full transformation. That isn't good.' I helped Shikamaru up and put him against a tree, with Gamakichi.

"Watch him, please." Gamakichi nodded. I turned back to Gaara, he just stood up. More than his half of his body was covered in sand. He sped to me, he threw a punch. I grabbed it spun it over me and threw him into another tree. I heard Gaara scream in pain.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." I whipped out a seal, ready to put Shikaku back in his cage. Suddenly Gaara was gone, standing there, towering in the air was The One Tails. It smirked.

"I'm free, I'll destroy everything!"

I turned to Gamakichi.

"Watch them, I'm heading up there. Be careful!" He nodded. I turned to the bijuu. I formed the handseals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A big cloud appeared, standing in the middle was two animals. One was a wolf with Midnight blue fur and gold streaks, he had a golden Zinogan. Next to him was a dragon with black and purple scales.

"You must be Naruto!" The wolf howled, as he raised a paw.

"I'm Aoi." It lowed its paw so I can jump on. I grinned and waved.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." It nodded.

"The old man told us everything. It's gonna be awesome working with you." Aoi nudged the dragon.

"I'm Kaito." Said the dragon. It bowed it's head.

"Nice to meet you both." I turned to the sand beast.

"We have to hold that down, I need something to hold it back while I wake up the owner." Kaito nodded and lowered his head.

"Jumped on, I'm defense I'll hold him down." As I jumped on, Kaito turned to Aoi.

"You attack it, don't kill it though." Aoi rolled his eyes and took out a staff.

"Whatever. Let's do this!" Aoi ran up the Shukaku, and slammed him back a few feet, away from the others.

"You ready, Naruto-sama?" I nodded, Kaito roared and flew over to Shukaku, whipping out his claws. Now the real fight begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Sorry for the shortness, but till next time!**

**Naruto: Bye :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**DarkWings: Welcome to the first summer edition of Zinto Clan!**

**Naruto: -walks in with stacks of chocolate, popcorn, and soda. Sits on couch and turns Blue Exorcist on-**

**DarkWings: Naruto, you ok?**

**Naruto: Nope, I'm awesome and I'm beginning my huge summer plan, -bites off chocolate-**

**DarkWings: Naruto, did you take from my secret chocolate stash?**

**Naruto:…**

**DarkWings: I don't own Naruto, now excuse I need to go punish Naruto –cracks knuckles-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

Kaito flew over Shukaku and raised his claws as Shukaku blew wind bullets. Aoi swung his staff, hitting Shukaku into the ground. Shukaku roared as he fell. Aoi spun his around, before slamming his paws into Shukaku. But Shukaku blocked it, and swung him around, at Kaito. Kaito caught Aoi and flew back.

"Looks like we need a diverse plan." Aoi said, groaning as moved around. Nodding, I pointed to the sleeping Gaara.

"We need to wake him up, then Shukaku will wake up." Kaito and Aoi nodded, then we ran back into the action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke P.O.V

I groaned as I tried to pulled the sand off of Sakura, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" I growled. I sighed and walked away from the tree. Then behind me the bush ruffled. I spun around and whipped out a kunai.

"Who's there?" I called out. I heard a chuckle and more movement.

"Show yourself!" I called out, then I threw the kunai through the bush. I looked behind to see a log.

"Almost lucky shot." I turned to see a group of ninjas. They all had black marks covering them, kind of like the curse mark…

"What do you want!" I saw, gathering my chakra. They rolled their eyes.

"You want power, right? Orochimaru promises you that." The one with white hair held out his hand.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun."

I thought silently, I knew If I stayed in Konoha…..I'd never got powerful. I turned and looked up at Naruto fighting.

"Don't come after me, Naruto." I nodded towards the group, the took out a bottle filled with pills.

"Take one, then we can go." I took a deep breath and swallowed the black pill. Immediately fire spread through my body. I opened my mouth to scream, before I knew it all I could see was black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

Aoi and Kaito were incredible, Aoi swung that staff so fast, it disappeared. Kaito's claws were hard as steel, and sharp as knifes. As Aoi distracted, Kaito spun around Shukaku at fast speed's to dodge the sand. Kaito twisted and stopped. I saw Gaara sinking into the middle of Shukaku.

"Wake up, Gaara!" I screamed over the noise. He remained still.

"We'll have to take down, Shukaku." Kaito muttered, as he started to move again.

"No." I said, Kaito stopped.

"What?"

"I'll help Gaara!" I started running towards the end.

"Naruto, no!" Kaito yelled. I sucked in my breath and jumped off to Kaito. I flew through the air, as he reached out for Gaara.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled as I flew into Gaara body. Shukaku roared.

"No! I don't wanna go back!" As Shukaku faded, Kaito caught us and put us safely on the ground.

"You did something reckless today, Naruto." Kaito whispered, as Aoi caught up behind him.

"But it was for your friend, and I respect you for that." Aoi and Kaito bowed their heads before disappearing. I turned to Gaara's laying body, his green eyes wide open.

"Naruto…"

Now let's deal with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V (With Shikamaru and Sakura)

Shikamaru froze as the scene replayed in his mind. 'Sasuke betrayed the village….Sasuke betrayed the village!' He attempted to get up, yelled in pain as he back ached. He felt a hand help him from behind, he slightly turned his head to see Sakura.

"Sakura?" He whispered, as she helped him up.

"I'm ok now, Shikamaru. Let's get you back to the village." His eyes looked back at the spot where Sasuke disappeared.

"Sakura….Sasuke." He muttered weakly before going unconscious. Little did anyone know at that moment, someone's dark destiny had changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

"Naruto…." Gaara repeated as he looked at me. He looked utterly empty. As I started crawling over to Gaara, I could feel blood drip from my mouth. Gaara gulped before looking away.

"Kill me, Naruto. Mother hates me." I kept crawling, slowly gathering chakra into my finger tips. Gaara's eyes widened and I crawled closer. He closed his eyes, when I finally reached him. I pulled up his shirt to reveal the seal.

I brought my hand up, and twisted the seal….officially locking Shukaku in and getting rid of Gaara's bloodlust.

"I'll never hurt a brother, Gaara. You are not a demon, we have sacrificed our bodies to be containers, we are real heroes." I got up and gave Gaara my hand.

"Remember that." Gaara looked up at me with tears in his eyes, he pulled himself up with my hand before looking at me.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Soon Temari and Kankuro stumbled out of the woods. They picked Gaara up and nodded at me.

"Thank you, Naruto." I nodded and ran back into the forest, where Sakura and Shikamaru should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sakura and Shikamaru (Sakura P.O.V)

"We're finally here." I huffed and I walked through the big Konoha doors. I looked up towards the stadium and saw that the big barrier was done. Soon enough some shinobi ran over, and picked Shikamaru up.

"Shikamaru!" someone yelled. I turned to see Shikaku, his dad. He turned to me.

"Is he okay?" I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine, but he got injured by Gaara. Naruto took care of him but we haven't seen him, we need to get him to the hospital." I said. The shinobi nodded and started running off but Shikamaru called out.

"Wait, I have to say something…." He coughed weakly. We turned to him.

"Sasuke left with a group of Orochimaru's for power, we need to stop him." I froze. 'No, not Sasuke. Please not Sasuke.' I took a deep breath and turned towards the gate.

"I'll stop him-" Shikaku stopped me and nodded towards Shikamaru.

"Not you Sakura, Naruto….only Naruto can." Then he passed out, the shinobi ran off to the hospital with him. Shikaku ran to a shinobi and whispered something before taking out a scroll and writing on it.

"Use a pigeon to send this to Naruto, the mission is in there." The shinobi nodded quickly and ran off.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun. " I whispered, staring at the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

"Sakura, Shikamaru!" I called out as I walked through the forest, luckily most of my wounds had recovered from the fight, as well as my chakra. As I walked I sensed Sasuke's chakra trailing back, weird. 'Why would he be leav-' Suddenly a pigeon creaked and slammed into my face, I fell down and wiping off the feathers and fluff.

Coughing, I noticed a scroll on the ground. I picked it up, and unsealed it. As my eyes ran over the letter, they widened.

"Sasuke…" By the time I finished, the scroll broke a part. My chakra blew up as I ran back into the forest after Sasuke.

"I'm coming for you, Sasuke!"


	13. Chapter 13

**DarkWings: Hey everyone**

**Naruto: She's not really in the mood because her minecraft has been lagging and now her eyes hurt**

**DarkWings: Well not anymore, really. I just hope I don't get lazy and stop writing**

**Naruto: So do I**

**DarkWings: Anyway, let's begin**

**Naruto: She's does not own me in anyway **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

A small leave blew and fell to the ground as I raced from tree to tree, my chakra making me disappear as I picked up speed. It had been about an hour or so since I've followed the trail, I can hear them up ahead, but I need to make a plan.

All of them have that curse mark running through their veins, which means they must have training with it. I balled my fist as I heard Sasuke groan in pain from within that box their holding him in.

Soon enough the group came to a stop and put the box down. They sat down against a tree tired, pacifically the tree I was standing on. I bit my thumb before slamming it into the ground and whispering the words.

"Blood Style: Blood Clone Jutsu"

They rose from the ground and nodded at me. They already had the plan memorized in their heads. But before they took off, the lid of the box popped off. Sasuke stopped out with Sharingan flaring. I could feel the poison chakra going through his body. He flared his chakra wildly before running off into the forest. Before the others could follow the blood clones jumped down and attacked. Flipping over the field I ran after Sasuke, activating Zinogan.

"Sasuke!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama P.O.V

I scowled as I watched the nurse gently dap the Hokage wounds as he rested in the hospital bed. After locking off the Compound I ran after the Hokage and broke the barrier, saving him from sacrificing himself, but he managed to seal away Orochimaru's hand…which was good enough for now.

"Uhh, where am I?" Hiruzen muttered as he weakly stood up and glanced around the room.

"The Hospital." When he turned to me, his eyes widened.

"You took me here?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Would of died, if I didn't." Hiruzen bowed his head.

"Thank you Kurama, I never expected you to do that….don't you hate this village?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you were dead, who'd I tell I'm leaving with Naruto after he returns?" Hiruzen eyes widened.

"Now but, we're…" I raised an eyebrow as Hiruzen closed his mouth in defeat.

"I understand, I just didn't think it'd be so soon." The old man looked away sadly. I got up.

"More than Orochimaru's army went after that Compound, and if I don' take him now how will he be able to deal with his enemies….and protect this village." Hiruzen looked up, grinning.

"Ok, I believe in your Kurama….make him the best he can be." I nodded and left the room. Walking down the hallway, someone bumped into me.

"Oh hey Kurama." I turned to see Jiraiya. I nodded and continued walking when he ran in front of me.

"Can I talk to you Kurama?" I grew an annoyed tick mark before replying.

"Well we're talking, aren't we?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes before looking up.

"I want to go with you and Naruto on the training trip." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and thought silently. He was a sannin and he could help Naruto out in some situations, but he's well known…..yet he has a lot of hideouts.

"I suppose, but we're living as soon as Naruto returns…" Jiraiya smiled.

"Thank you Kurama-san!" He leap/hugged me before running off to one of the hospital rooms. Growing another tick mark, I wiped off my clothes and walked out of the hospital

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

I finally jumped out of the trees and landed in a place. I recognized it, the Valley of End. Standing on top of one of the stone was Sasuke with his back to me.

"Go home, Naruto." He turned around, glaring at me.

"I'm stronger now." He stated. I rolled my eyes and jumped on top of the other stone head and turned to him.

"You wish, Sasuke. Now you can either come back to Konoha with me, or you can live the rest of your life as a rouge. Choose wisely." Sasuke smirked as lightning radiated from his palm.

"You can't make me!" He jumped from his stone and flew over to my side. Growling I blocked his Chidori, before flipping him over my head through him into the stone wall.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." My black chakra oozed to my hands and feet before I jumped off and sped over to him, running off the wall. I slammed my fist into the wall, cracking it as it sped towards Sasuke. He jumped and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Several dark red fire balls flew towards me, a lot more intense than. I flew off the wall and sliced through them, with my chakra. As I turned around, Sasuke tried to throw a punch, fire engulfing his fist. Hissing, I grabbed it, pushed him down before tackling him into the water. I felt my Zinogan heat up, as a punch connected to my face, sending me deeper into the water. My throat burned as I slowly lost oxygen.

Hands wrapped around my throat, choking the air out of me. I could see Sasuke, but he had spikey gray hair with gray skin, and his red sharingan, he went full Curse Mark. My vision slowly went back, then he released me when I went limp. I felt my chakra build up, and ran through my body. My eyes flashed open, ripped through the water, reaching the surface. My hair turned long with a silver tint, my skin pale, and my eyes piercing silver.

My black claws filled with chakra, and my teeth sharp then a knife. I roared and ran after him, slashing my claws across his chest. He flew back and hit his head. I reappeared in front of him and grabbed his collar, and punched him back down before punching him straight in the stomach. He coughed hardly and fell onto the water, he looked up, activating his third tomoe in his eyes. He got up and ran after me, reactivating his Chidori, he turned purple with chakra.

My whole arm exploded with black chakra, with specks of silver. We ran up to either, jumping into the air.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!" Our attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. We both flew back, skidding back in the water. When the intense heat faded away, I rose my hand.

"Wait, Sasuke….is it really that important, to get powerful?" I yelled. He growled.

"You wouldn't understand, he took everything from me! You have no family, no don't know the meaning of love!"

"You don't know only get love from family, Sasuke! It's from your friends, and companions and you're willing to throw it all away!"

"He has to pay! Itachi has to pay, he's evil and a traitor!"

"ITACHI-SENSEI IS A HERO! HE RISKED EVERYTHING HE HAD TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT SENSEI LIKE THAT!" I screamed in rage, the water in front of me exploded.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND, HE WAS ONE OF ANBU WHO PROTECTED ME AS A CHILD! HE WAS ORDERED TO KILL THEM! HE HATED VIOLENCE SO MUCH, HE ENDED HIS FAMILY TO STOP IT, HE WENT THROUGH THE HARD TIMES OF WAR AND PROTECTED US FROM IT!" I roared, Sasuke's eyes widened, tears falling.

"What?" I took out a scroll, the same scroll Itachi had given me a long time ago.

"He said when the time was right, give this to you." I tossed it to him.

"There's a mission for you from the Hokage, when the time came. Your mission to join Orochimaru and grow powerful, learn all his jutsu's, become strong then kill him." Sasuke opened the scroll and read it, his tears flowed out more by the time he finished.

"Itachi.." He whimpered, I walked over and patted his back.

"He was my friend too, remember and praise his sacrifice." Sasuke nodded and stood up. He wiped away his tears.

"I'll protect this village, just like Itachi-oniichan." I grinned.

"So will I, we'll do it together." He turned to me.

"So what will you tell the others, while I'm gone on this mission?" I shrugged.

"That you got away, and I was doubled teamed."

He looked at me for a while before swallowing me in a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-oniichan." He said, hugging me. I laughed and patted his back.

"That's what brothers are for, Sasuke-oniichan. Now when I find you in a few years you better be strong because I'm going on a training trip too." Sasuke's face lit up.

"You bet I'll be, till then Naruto." He hugged me once more before running off into the forest. I grinned and started walking back. Slowly shifting back into my normal form, I walked back into the forest and back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DarkWings: WOOO, I'M IN A WAY BETTER MOOD NOW!

Naruto: Right!

DarkWings: Bye the way readers, Naruto held back in the fight because he honestly doesn't want to hurt Sasuke (who's like a brother to him because Itachi was like family to him) So no Sasuke was nowhere near Naruto's level

Naruto: Yep, that was awesome!

DarkWings: Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**DarkWings: Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Zinto Clan. Before we begin I have to discuss something about reviews. Now from the start I've been taking criticism (which is good) but there's a difference between flaming and criticism. If you put something like 'no, this is wrong, I hate it.' I'll accept your opinion and move on but if you put some negativity on every chapter, and we've been through 14 chapters, then I think you need to go find another story because you're obviously not enjoying it. (Now this isn't to every person who has put negativity, don't worry that's your opinion) But this specifically goes to a specific flamer who has commented on every chapter so far…and its getting annoying -_- But anyway let's begin :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normal P.O.V

The forest finally fell quiet, as the fighting came to an end. Trudging through the roots and trees was Naruto, slightly poofed from his two fights today. He had some slight cuts though nothing major. The blond grinned once he looked up to see the Konoha gates coming into view. He was even more surprised when he saw a group of shinobi waiting for him. As Naruto neared, he heard them talking about his battle with Gaara. Suddenly one of the shinobi and noticed him coming.

"Naruto-sama has arrived!" The crowd cheered and ran over. He was greeted with pats on his back and massive hugs. Finally reaching one of the benches near the gate, Naruto laid down, breathing heavily. He sat in the sun for a while, letting his Zinto Blood slowly heal him. Then the view of the sun was blocked by a figure, Kurama.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Kurama announced, as Naruto got off the seat.

"What about sensei?" Kurama sighed before gaining a serious face.

"We're leaving for your training trip in about an hour or so." Naruto grew silent, and looked down.

"Listen Naruto we have t-"

"I have to see Hinata before we go, I have to." Kurama was shocked at how quickly Naruto understood. Nodding, Kurama stood aside. Even slightly injured, Naruto disappeared into the village towards Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

No, no, no, I didn't expect it so soon! I expected the trip to happen in a few weeks, not now. As I sped through Konoha, I bumped into someone, specifically Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, I was just looking for you, where's Sa-"

"He's not coming back." Naruto answered plainly, a small amount of guilt entering him as he saw a tear fall out of Sakura's eyes.

"Oh.." She observed sadly, before walking away. Sighing, I jumped onto the roofs to get to Hinata faster and to avoid more situations like that. As I continued to jump, I noticed most of the village was in good condition, you wouldn't think that an attempted destruction occurred less than 24 hours ago. I jumped down once I finally reached within the Hyuuga clan. I was in one of the main branches training grounds, to my surprise, I found Hinata there working on her Jyuuken.

"Hinata!" I called out as I ran over to her. She smiled.

"Hi Naruto-"

"I'm leaving for a training trip tonight." I declared, with sad eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"For how a long?"

"4 years…" She grew silent and looked down. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her.

"But I'll be coming back stronger to protect you, and you'll be stronger too. I promise I'll return." She nodded against my chest, though I still felt tears coming down.

"Come with me to the gate." Nodding, I picked her up and started roofs back to the gate. As we moved in silence, the sun slowly set.

"Naruto-kun.." She muttered softly, one tear running down her face. Then surprisingly, we arrived earlier then thought. I wiped away the one tear before holding her face and looking into her eyes.

"Hinata, I just want you to know I love you and hold on to that." She froze then she smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Behind me I heard the Konoha 9, arrive. I turned back to Hinata and softly kissed her forehead.

"I'll return I promise." She nodded and hugged me once more.

"I'll miss you, Naruto-kun."

"I'll miss you too, Hinata-chan." Then she stepped away back with the others. Waving I turned to Kurama, not to mention Jiriaya was standing there too.

"I'm going too." He declared. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Before we could leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Hokage-jiji.

"Hey jiji-san-" Then he engulfed me in a tight hug, almost breaking my back.

"This will be the first time you're leaving the village for the first time." I chuckled and flailed by arms as he grip got tighter. Finally he released me.

"I know you're gonna make all of us proud Naruto, your parents would be so proud." I grinned, as he gave me once last hug. As I started walking, someone tackled me to the ground, it was Haku.

"Oww, Haku my back."

"DID YOU FORGET TO TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING?" He roared. I saw Kurame facepalm in embarrassment.

"Yeah sorr-"

"BAKA!" He yelled hitting my head, now creating a bump. Then Kurama walked up.

"You know what happened when you were gone right?" Haku nodded, scowling.

"Well while we're gone you can be the temporary head of the Zinto Clan, attend the counsil meetings, etc." Haku smiled and hugged both me and Kurama.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Both me and Kurama nodded, scrambling at Haku's death hugs. As he pulled away, I looked around for anyone else to say goodbye. Kakashi simply nodded from within the Konoha 9, along with Kurenai and Asuma. I turned to Kurama.

"You ready?"

"Ready." We picked up our bags and looked back at Konoha one more time.

"The Zinto will be back.." Then me, Jiriaya, and Kurama disappeared into the forest, and began the adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: WOOO, THE TIME SKIP WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Naruto: Finally! Now I can be even more kickass.**

**DarkWings: YOU BET YOU CAN!**

**Naruto: Till next time everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DarkWings: Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Zinto Clan. I have to inform you all that this chapter is not a time skip, because I feel like it would be wrong if the time skip was immediate, plus I want to add some suspense.**

**Naruto: I actually love this chapter, because it connects to a future chapter, you'll see :D**

**DarkWings: Yeah, if you don't understand what I'm talking about by the end, then I'll explain**

**Naruto: But my readers are smart enough to understand :D**

**DarkWings: He's really happy, anyway ENJOY!**

**Naruto: She doesn't own any of us, but I wish she did **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

The sun in the sky finally began to set, as we reached the edge of the fire country. Kurama let out a huge sigh.

"There should be a town in a few miles, I say we rest till tomorrow." We all nodded, before picking up speed and racing towards the town. When we finally arrived it was around 8pm, most of the town lights were off, the streets were empty, not to mention it dead silent. I instantly got a bad feeling. Kurama walked ahead, and entered the hotel. As Jiriaya wondered away, I saw a speck of light down an alley. Unsheathing my katana, I crept into the alley, only to spin around and block an incoming sword.

"We finally found him, Itachi." The man with the sword stepped, along with him-Itachi. Itachi remained silent, and didn't look me in the eye.

"You know this guy?" The fish man said, as he pushed down harder on my sword. Itachi gave a faint nod.

"I knew him as a child, I was once his sensei, Kisame." I looked sadly at Itachi. Kisame smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Well sucks for you then, he's gonna get it." Kisame flipped around and swung his sword around. I ran and jumped off the wall before kicking him into the ground. Kisame managed to grab my foot and bring me down, he flipped his sword around towards me. I pushed my chakra out to my hands and grabbed his sword, his sword literally shrieked. I used the sword to flip over and land behind Kisame. I ran behind him, and ran through some handsigns.

"Kenjutsu Style: Black Lightning Storm!" My sword exploded in black lightning, and grew longer. I sped to Kisame and slammed down on his sword, sending it across the floor. His sword shivered.

"My god, your chakra is…" Kisame stated, his eyes widening. I grinned and ran to him, ready to cut him in half when someone grabbed my collar and pulled me to the ground.

"We came to capture you, but it seems we've brought too much trouble to ourselves, not to mention- Kisame has injured himself." I looked back to Kisame, to see his hands were burnt to a crisp. It looked like he was healing but he was still in pain, I didn't even want to look at his sword.

"Plus I can tell your at your limit." Itachi added, with a blank face. He was right, my chakra was almost finished.

"We'll return soon.." Kisame nodded before disappearing with his sword. Itachi simply started walking away, his back to me.

"Itachi-sensei, I just want to tell you Sasuke knows.." Itachi froze.

"And he's promised to protect Konoha, to honor Konoha. As will I.." My vision started getting blurry. Itachi remained silent, and continued walking but before he disappeared, I saw a small tear fall to the ground.

"Thank you, Naruto." Nodding, I finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Morning)

Light hit my eyes, as tiredly sat up. Looking around, the first thing I saw was Kurama and Jiriaya sitting at the dining table.

"How Naruto, your awake! Come eat." Yawning, I stood up and walked over. Kurama put down his chopsticks and hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I wined, rubbing my now bumpy head.

"For entering a fight with the Akatsuki without help." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my chopsticks.

"I almost killed Kisame anyway." I mumbled before Jiriaya hit me.

"You could of died, and so would I. Not to mention the line of the Zinto Clan." I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Haku alive?" Jiriaya hit me again. As I turned to Kurama, I stopped once I saw his expression.

"Kurama-sensei, what's wrong?" Kurama sighed and put his food down.

"It's about the Akatsuki." I gained a serious face as I listened.

"When we found you, I could smell the them obviously, and there was a faint scent among most likely another member but you see I have a skill since I'm acquainted with the Zinto, I can smell the members, because they all have certain cells…and among the faint smells were Zinto." I froze.

"One of the Akatsuki members, are from the Zinto Clan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I carefully crawled on the floor, looking for a scrape from the fight for Kurama. Usually I would be ecstatic if I had found another family member, but there were in the Akatsuki, meaning there most likely out to kill me. Another part of me wondered who, I didn't know all of them by heart, but I automatically knew it wasn't Itachi, though that would be cool, and I really hoped it wasn't Kisame for reasons we all understand. Sighing, I stood up and wiped off my clothes.

"Nothing down here." Kurama nodded before getting up as well.

"All I have is scent, and the scent of Itachi and Kisame aren't Zinto, so it isn't them." I nodded, relieved. Jiriaya reappeared a few minutes carrying our bags.

"We should get moving, we still need to start Naruto's training.." I tossed Kurama his bag before strapping on mine.

"We'll deal with the Akatsuki later." Kurama nodded and we all started walking out of the town, finally beginning the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke P.O.V

I coughed up blood as I fell to the floor again.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, don't tell me Naruto is stronger then you.." He teased, licking his lips. I looked up, almost ready to defend Naruto before I quickly shut my mouth.

"What Sasuke?" I groaned as I tried sitting up.

"Maybe I should find Naruto-kun.."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, blooding sliding down my mouth. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kabuto, go find Nar-" I shot up, and slammed my sword down. Orochimaru ducked, slightly shocked.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun. Now let's get it work." I glared before continuing the endless fight. But that didn't matter, I'll make Itachi and Naruto proud, with my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

Walking through the forest, I yawned as he resharpened my katana with a dagger.

"Do you know where we're going?" Kurama asked, looking back at Jiriaya. Jiriaya grew a tick mark.

"Of course, I've come her millions of times." Jiriaya remarked. As Kurama was about to reply, something shuffled in the bushes.

"Guys." I called out, before quietly creeping to the bush. Before I knew it, I heard someone take off the other direction. We all jumped into the trees and chased them, little did they knew they were taking us straight to the den. When the person finally stopped, we arrived at a clearing, there was about 5 thugs there, sitting around a fire sipping on sake.

"Let's take them out." I whispered quietly. Kurama whipped out his claws, Jiriaya went through handsigns.

"Acid Capture." Jiriaya murmured, before the ground under the thugs turned black and began hissing. As the thugs tried to jump up, unsuccessfully me and Kurama jumped down and attacked. Making quick deaths, I quickly snapped their necks, and looked away as Kurama finished the job. I felt slightly guilty, it wasn't like I actually killed people like this, I was brought of my thoughts by a small cry. It was in there tents, I walked over and whipped the door open. Sitting in there, shivering were several girls, my guilt quickly dissipating, I took off my jacket and shirt and handed it to the girls, I took out some summoning scrolls and summoned more of my clothes and handed it to them. When they were finally covered, I helped them out.

"Jiriaya-sensei, Kurama-sensei!" I called out, they ran over their eyes widening.

"So they were rapist too.." Kurama growled, before walking back to the bodies. I turned the girls away, before going through some handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A small white dragon appeared.

"How may I help you?"

"I need you to deliver this message to the mayor of a town a few miles from here." It nodded as I took out a scroll I had previousely written and put it on its back.

"When you finish, you may desummon." They quickly disappeared into the forest, leaving no trail. Sighing, I turned to the girls.

"I'm not leaving you alone, hold on." I quickly made a shadow clone before walking to Jiriaya and Kurama.

"What now?" They both remained quiet, though Kuramam eventually got up.

"I think I know the perfect place to train.." Jiriaya looked up.

"Where?" Kurama smrked.

"Well the place where the Zinto dwelled…Uzushiogakure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Yes, yes, someone in the Akatsuki is from the Zinto Clan**

**Naruto: She already decided who it would be Xd**

**DarkWings: Yes, I have MWHAHAHA**

**Naruto: -looks away- Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DarkWings: Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Zinto Clan!**

**Naruto: Wooo –deeper voice-**

**DarkWings: Yes we now have 17 year old Naruto! –happy dance-**

**Naruto: Am I that likable?**

**DarkWings: Yes, yes you are**

**Naruto: :D She does not own me or any of the characters**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konoha (4 Years Later)

Sun broke through the sky, as Konoha bustled as normal. Kids ran around, Parents reunited after long missions, etc. Though, today was no normal day, not at all. Three hooded figures slowly walked up to the Konoha's gates, completely hidden within their cloaks. The guards watching the gate day happen to be half asleep.

"Uhh, a few more minutes….." He was awoken by the snoring of his partner.

"WAKE UP, BAKA!" The sleeping guard, flew out of his chair, of course waking him up.

"Je-"

"Wait, do you see those three people?" He interrupted, pointing to the figures. As they neared, both guards stood up fully, and fixed their attires. When they finally reached, one of the hooded guards took out some papers.

"Here is our entrance." After a few minutes of reading it over, the guards eyes widened.

"G-go ahead." The three figures chuckled before taking off into Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage P.O.V

I took a labored breath as I prepared myself to face all the Hokage's worse nightmares, paperwork. As I burned away my pens, the door opened. I looked up to see Hinata, she came weekly to get missions, from D-Rank to B-Rank. For the past few years, she went through intense training and became the soon to be Clan Head. She even beat Neji, and is halfway done with removing the seal branch mark. As she closed the door behind her, she looked down.

"Hello Hokage-sama, may I get a mission today?" I rolled my eyes before grinning.

"No need for such formalities." I teased before looking through my desk.

"Of course you can get a mission, Hinata-" I was interrupted the knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out before they stepped in. Three hooded figures stepped in, I felt the ANBU shift cautiously in the room. I raised an hand, looking curiously at the visitors. One of the taller figures gave some papers. After I read it, I dismissed the ANBU and looked up at the strangers.

"Hoods off." Nodding they all took their hoods off, Hinata behind me gasped. Standing there was Kurama, Jiriaya, and Naruto. Kurama's hair grew long, Jiriaya remained the same, and then there was Naruto.

Naruto's hair had grown long, the edges were black and silver, of course. His skin was a bright tan, with some tattoo's spread across his arms. His hair was the same crystal blue, and he had grown quite strong, huge, ripped, arms and all. He wore a tight black shirt, gray ANBU style pants, with normal Shinobi sandals.

"Hey Jiji-san, Hey Hinata." Hinata blushed once he called out to her. I grinned and stood up.

"It's good to see you Naruto." He smiled before I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jiji-san, too tight.." He groaned before the door opened. Standing there was Neji, he looked shock at seeing Naruto.

"Umm Hinata, Hiashi has called a meeting, I've been sent to escort you." Hinata gave a small frown, before looking back at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'll find you later." Naruto gave a small wink before she smiled and walked away. Naruto turned to me.

"You ready to see some sick skills, gramps?" I grew a tick mark before glaring at Jiriaya. He raised his hand in defense.

"Wasn't me, Kurama was the bad influence on him." Kurama shrugged before turning to me.

"I think we should discuss Naruto's skills for now. Naruto, Jiriaya feel free to leave." As Jiriaya was about to open his mouth, Kurama glared.

"Now Jiriaya.." Kurama stated, before Naruto nudged Jiriaya out the door, along with himself. Kurama sighed before turning to me.

"For the past 4 years, we've been training in Uzushio-" He raised his hand, stopping me from talking.

"No its abandoned, nothing left. Anyway he's mastered most of his Zinogan, along with his Clan Jutsu's, I've bumped up his dojutsu skills at the most, soon hopefully he'll get to the sixth stage." I nodded understandingly.

"Am his skill range?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurama smirked.

"Kage, not counting using my power." My mouth fell agape. Naruto was Kage-leveled?! But its only been 4 years, that's impossible right?

"Well I'll determine that, tonight. At the chunin stadium, I'll have 3 jounins fight him, and if he passes he'll fight me." Kurama nodded before stepping out of the room. I collapsed in my chair, but I looked up when someone peaked in the room-Naruto.

"Oh and about the paperwork, why not use Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Naruto grinned before disappearing. I looked down at the papers, with wide eyes. My god, Naruto might really be Kage Level. Without a second thought, I made several clones and pulled out my Icha-Icha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

God, I missed Konoha. If this excitement wasn't enough, I got to fight jiji-san today, he's going down. As I continued walking down the street, I often got giggles and waves from the bystanding stores. I ignored most of them, since 75% of them beat me as a child. I grinned when I arrived at my destination, Zinto Compound. It had some nice new designs at the least. Biting my thumb, I whipped it across the seal and opened the door. The door opened silently, as I quietly slipped through. Walking through the compound, at least it wasn't dusty or anything. When I finally arrived at my house, I knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, I opened the door and walked in. The house was nice and clean, everything seemed norma- Well this is a surprise. When I walked into the kitchen, Haku had Tenten against the counter, licking Whip cream from her neck.

"Umm am I interrupting something?" I called out, looking away awkwardly. Tenten squeaked, and hid behind the counter. Haku turned around and grabbed the nearest utensil, which was a spoon.

"Woah, woah, chill.." I said, slowly walking forward. Haku dropped the spoon and brought me into a big hug.

"You're back, Naruto-san!" He yelled, joyful. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Haku.." I looked behind the counter.

"You too, Tenten-san." She blushed before grabbing a paper towel and cleaning her neck off.

"When did you come back?" Haku asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Like 30 or so minutes ago, I decided to come home and see my brother." Tenten peeped up.

"What about Hinata?" I grinned.

"She had a clan meeting, but I plan to catch up to her soon." She nodded before walking up to Haku and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, bye Naruto-san." Both me and Haku gave her a small wave, before looking back at each other. Haku put his hands on my shoulders.

"I have so much to tell you about Naruto." He urged before leading me to the couch.

"Do you have anything to do for the next few hours?" I raised a finger.

"I actually have to go to the Chunin Stadium, to determine my rank." I admitted. But there was no doubt I had to catch up with Haku and Hinata, god there was so much people to catch up on.

"Awww.." He groaned, sitting back on the couch.

"Well I'll tell you the good stuff first." He brought his hands together.

"First: I'm now a jounin, and I will be getting a team soon." I laughed and brought Haku into another hug.

"Congrats! I'll catch up to you soon." Haku grinned and blushed before continueing.

"Second: Your girlfriend is a jounin..along with others." I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"That's good to know." I was proud that Hinata made it to jounin, not to mention it was pretty hot.

"Third: The compound got an upgrade." I chuckled and highfived Haku.

"Lastly-" The door opened to reveal three jounins, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

"We're here to get Naruto for his exam." Rolling my eyes, I stood up.

"I'll be back, Haku. While I'm gone, could you make me Ramen?" Haku gave a big thumbs up before disappearing into the kitchen. I turned to the three, familiar, jounins.

"Let's go." They all nodded before we took off out the door. As we jumped from roof to roof, I looked between the three.

"Nice to see you too." I grumbled. Kakashi looked at me.

"Wait till we arrive." Nodding, I quieted down and jumped through the village. At last, when we arrived, Kakashi along with Asuma and Kurenai engulfed me in a hug.

"So..many…hugs…today.." I gasped as they literally squeezed me to death. When they finally released me, I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your mercy, Kami." A few minutes later, Jiji-san arrived.

"Thank you for coming, Naruto. Now it's time for the real test to begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: So Naruto has finally returned :D**

**Naruto: And I'm ready to kick some butt!**

**DarkWings: Till next time :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone, sadly this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say that, I'll be gone for a week because I'm going on vacation to Disney World, but when I return I'll update the chapters and everything. Till I return my lovely readers, feel free the spread the story**

**~DarkWings124**


	18. Chapter 18

DarkWings: Ello everyone, yes, yes, I've returned from Disney

Naruto: And she ate my turkey leg -_-

DarkWings: _

Naruto:…..What

DarkWings: But yeah, I'm back for the time being I might be leaving again…I think

Naruto: Pffftt, better bring me stuff

DarkWings: Let's begin :D

Naruto: She does not own me, or anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

The atmosphere around me immediately grew serious, I stood firmly and nodded.

"I'm ready, jiji-san." He nodded with a straight face.

"First things first, taijutsu." I walked to the middle of the stadium, along with Asuma.

"No wind chakra added, right Asuma?" I teased, he smirked and nodded.

"Of course Naruto-san." Hokage raised a hand.

"Begin!" Both me and Asuma flew back, I curved my foot and stood in Black Dragon Style. Asuma ran and swung his leg down, I kicked off my foot and slammed my leg against his, sending him across the stadium. I flashed behind him, but he kicked off the wall threw a punch. I held the incoming punch and used his momentum to flip over his back and send him into the wall. When he was about to kick himself up, I spun around and kicked the ground in, sending him up into the air. His face frozen in shock. I shot up and flipped onto Asuma, before punching him down into the ground, a huge wall of dust blew through the stadium. After about 5 minutes, it finally cleared. I stood over Asuma, who was currently knocked out.

"Winner Naruto." Jiji-san cheered. I grinned before sending some healing chakra to my hand. I applied it to his chest and stomach before picking him up and handing him to the bystanding Medical workers. I stood back in the middle of the stadium and did an earth jutsu to fill the newly created craters, all around the arena. Jiji-san did one last wind jutsu to make the dust go away before turning to us.

"Next is Genjutsu!" Kurenai walked forward and stood across from me.

"You ready Naruto?" I nodded and winked.

"This shouldn't create any craters, so don't worry."

"Begin!" Jiji-san announced. I quickly activated my Zinogan, 4th level. She immediately closed her eyes, but it was too late. My zinogan went nitro-letting my go through her eyelids. The first thing I saw was her as a child, then Asuma, along with some others in the village. I chose Asuma, this would be fun. I warped her into a black and white world, I walked up to her.

"Kurenai-chan, are you alright?" She looked at me cautiously. I raised an eyebrow innocently.

"What's wrong? Besides the fact Naruto pretty much kicked my ass." She laughed.

"If you want to know how I'm here, I may or may not have connected a mental bond to you." I lied, before scratching the back of my head.

"I hope you don't mind." She giggled and hugged me.

"Don't worry, I don't mind Asuma-kun." I chuckled as she closed her eyes and hugged me. As I hugged her back, I peeked an eye open, revealing Zinogan. Immediately my chakra swam around us, soon a black tree appeared behind her and began wrapping her in roots. The chakra around me formed a forest. She looked around before looking back at me.

"Naruto?" I winked before going back to my form. She growled before attempting to cast a jutsu on me, of course for her pride I let her cast it. Rose's began to surround me, then Hinata came out. I rolled my eyes and walked by her, I ripped my hand through the roses before reappearing in front of Kurenai.

"Hinata isn't 13 anymore, Kurenai." Kurenai opened his eyes in surprise, then facepalmed-well attempted to.

"God, I'm retarded." I laughed before sucking my chakra back in.

"You surrender, right?" She nodded, and laughed.

"Nicely done, Naruto." When I finished, we stood back in the stadium. Kurenai sat on the floor.

"Winner Naruto!" I laughed and stretched my arms.

"Lastly, Ninjutsu." Kakashi walked out in front of me, I raised an eyebrow.

"You ready, sensei?" He chuckled and tucked his book away.

"Let's do this."

"Begin!"

I flew back against the wall, along with Kakashi. I observed him from far. I needed to end this quickly, which wouldn't be the problem, the problem was this was a small space meaning no big jutsu's. Soon an idea came to mind. I saw Kakashi running to me. I jumped in the air and whipped out some seals. Whipping the ink across the page, I dodged the on going water attacks from Kakashi, soon I saw the whole stadium soaked. I smirked as I finished the last of the seals, and went through some handsigns at the same time as Kakashi.

"Lightning Storm: Ripper!" Lightning erupted and spread through the stadium through Kakashi. He quickly jumped in the air. I flew behind him, still hiding between the flashes of lightning and stuck two of the five seals on him. I jumped down, and sunk into the ground before he noticed. I still needed three seals on him. I dug through the crowd till I felt a soft section and went through the handsigns.

"Fire Massacre: Assasinate!" A swirl of white fire swirled from the crowd, and went through the air. I jumped in the air, and went through a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Stone Castle!" Stone flew from the ground and started forming thick walls. As Kakashi dodged them, I stick two more on, leaving one left. I jumped onto one of the walls and held two fingers up.

"This is a clan jutsu….Winter Slash!" A torment of wind blew through the stadium. As Kakashi flew back, I added the last seal and stood back and went through the handsigns. When I reached the last one, I took a deep breath.

"Jutsu Collab: Range!" Fire, Water, Lightning, Air, and Earth blew out of my mouth, and surrounded Kakashi before jumping on him. A black orb surrounded him as I walked up to him. Closing my hand, I put my hand against the orb, absorbing the chakra. Kakashi laid on the ground, covering himself. When he realized he wasn't dead yet, he looked up, shocked.

"W-what happened." I held my hand out and helped him up, before grinning.

"I won."

"Winner Naruto!" Jiji-san roared before jumping down from his stand. I saw Asuma and Kurenai along too.

"Naruto, I've evaluated your skills and your new rank starting now is Special Jounin!" I cheered.

"Thanks, jiji!" He chuckled and patted my back.

"You deserve it."

"Definitely." Asuma said as he limped over. Soon we all ended up laughing, as if I never left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke P.O.V

I sighed as I stabbed the last man, to the ground. That's what the past 4 years have been filled with attacking and training, and pain a lot of pain. I sat down one of the bodies, he happened to be a big guy, so I doubt he'd mind. Soon I heard steps coming from behind me.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun." I briefly nodded before tucking my sword away. Orochimaru walked to one of the body, and frowned.

"Sasuke, you didn't kill any of them." Of course I wouldn't kill them, it wasn't like I needed to. God, Orochimaru was a creep. I

"But don't you want to grow stronger?" He hissed, licking his lips. The guy was full of shit, for the past month I literally learned nothing. I went through his stack of jutsu's and I learned all of them, except bringing the dead back to life. Then it finally hit me, he had nothing else to teach me-soon it'd be time for me to kill him, then find Itachi. I couldn't wait to get rid of Orochimaru, it was like everytime I was around him, he was eye-raping me. Gross. I started getting up.

"It's not them I want dead." I mused before turning my back to him.

"Remember that." I smirked as I slid my sword in and walked back to the hideout, soon Orochimaru would be dead, and Itachi will be proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Wooo that was epic**

**Naruto: You said the reunion with the others is in the next chapter right?**

**DarkWings: Yerp**

**Naruto: Awesome B)**

**DarkWings: Till next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**DarkWings: Hello everyone!**

**Naruto: Damn, when was the last time you updated.**

**DarkWings: About a week ago…**

**Naruto: _ Hmmm**

**DarkWings: -_- But anyway, sorry for not updating. I've been moving around lately not to mention School's starting soon ;(**

**Naruto: Meaning weekend updates again?**

**DarkWings: Yerp**

**Naruto: **

**DarkWings: But yeah, let's continue**

**Naruto: She does not own me, or any of the characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto P.O.V

"Wait, what?" Haku asked, flabbergasted. At the moment, we were all sitting in the living room explaining the Akatsuki situation. It still surprised me, even after 4 years of knowing that knowledge. I mean the Akatsuki is a group of very powerful mechants, one of them could be partial brother, how could you not be surprised? The only person we knew for sure wasn't my brother was Itachi, for obvious reasons.

"Seriously, one of them are one of your family members." Kurama said, with a serious face. Haku groaned and fell back into the couch. I grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know how you're feeling." I shook my head and laughed before turning to Kurama.

"So what are you going to do while me and Haku are off on missions." He shrugged.

"Mostly training, finding other family members, there isn't a lot to do." Kurama grew a smirk.

"Well there's always woman."

Haku hit Kurama upside the head before turning to me.

"So Naruto have you se-"

Out of door where, the door flew open, revealing Kakashi.

"What's up with Kakashi on my doors." I muttered, all three of us grew a tick mark before Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama has called you for a mission." I ran up to Kakashi.

"Finally! Let's go." I waved to Haku and Kurama before following Kakashi out the door. Kakashi smirked.

"I heard it was B-Rank." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Kakashi laughed. Soon we both reached the building, Kakashi took the window. I would of too, instead I sensed familiar chakra codes.

'Time for a little surprise.' Slipping to the ground, I silently snuck through the halls before I reached the Hokage door. I knocked. I could hear Hokage-sama chuckling.

"Come in, Naruto-san." Opening, the door I walked in. Standing there was Sakura, and Hinata. Hinata blushed and nodded. Sakura stood frozen and shocked.

"Naruto, your back?" She asked, her eyes wide. I grinned and walked up to her.

"Yep." She cheered and jumped up to hug me. I awkwardly laughed and patted her back. I could Hinata frowning, I winked at Hinata. She then smiled before I slowly released Sakura.

"It's good to see you." She stated, smiling. I grinned before turning back to Hokage-sama.

"So what's up, Hokage-sama?" I asked, curiously. Jiji-san nodded before taking out a scroll.

"Gaara, the Kazekage has been kidnapped." I froze, Gaara was kidnapped-it had to be the Akatsuki.

"Oh no." Hinata said, sadly.

"What are your leads?" I asked, looking down. Hokage grimaced.

"The Akatsuki." I nodded.

"You three along with Gai's Team will be going with you to The Sand." We all nodded, Hinata looked up.

"When will we be leaving?" Hokage passed Kakashi the scroll.

"Tomorrow, you'll be gone for at least a week or more. You're dismissed. " Nodding, we all walked out of the room, at the same time Gai's team walked in. Causing a collision.

"Oh I see Naruto has returned. Hello Naruto!" Gai and Lee said, before giving a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and gave them a half wave. I saw Tenten blush.

"No worries Tenten, no worries." Neji raised an eyebrow and looked back at Tenten. She grew a tick mark. Neji turned back to me and bowed.

"Hello Naruto-sama." I laughed.

"Neji, please don't call me sama. I'm not your elder. You guys are making me feel old." I scratched the back of my head before turning back to the door.

"Later guys." Both me, Sakura, and Hinata all walked out before turning to each other in the hallway.

"I should start packing, so I'll catch you guys tomorrow." They all nodded before they began walking away. I walked up behind Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'm waiting till we're alone." I kissed the side of her head, before disappearing. Don't worry Gaara, I'll get you back in no time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 9PM, when I actually started sealing up my stuff. Mainly due to the fact, I managed to inhale most of the Ramen Shop, Teuchi and Ayame were completely shocked to see me, well at least the new me. I grinned as I grabbed the last scroll and began writing out the letters. I developed a deep liking for seals, they held in a lot of situations, not to mention my DNA kind of forced me to enjoy it. After sealing the last of my clothes, etc. I turned to go celebrate, by getting some sweets when I heard the door open. It was Kurama.

"Oh hey sensei, what's up?" I asked, curiously. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the table I was sitting on. "Well first things first, guess what I got?" Kurama tossed a scroll down onto the table, it had the letter S scrolled across it.

"You got a S-Rank?!" I said excitingly, before reaching out to grab the scroll. Sadly he whipped my hand away.

"No touchy." He muttered, taking the scroll back. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what's it about?" Kurama shrugged.

"I'm going to the Sand too, to secretly gain information."

"Are you going to?" Kurama shrugged again.

"Depends how I'm feeling that day." I laughed at his response.

"Wow, so what's the point of telling me?"

"To let you know, you have backup just in case of the Akatsuki pop up." The atmosphere quickly changed.

"You know I wouldn't pull you into a situation like that." I announced, with a low voice.

"That would be too risky." I continued, looking up at Kurama.

"I know, I know, but still we never got an accurate test of your skills, so either way." I stood up, and began picking up my scrolls. As I walked to the door, he spoke up.

"Don't worry Kit, I'll be fine, but you better watch your back." I nodded, firmly before disappearing out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata P.O.V (Next Day)

It was around 8AM, when we all reached the Konoha Gates, well except Naruto.

"Where is he?" Tenten asked, curiously, looking at me. I gained a tick mark.

"I don't know, why are you looking at me?" I replied, in a soft but annoyed voice. She chuckled and looked away. About 5 minutes passed, before we saw him walking down the road. Oh god, I think my blush level just raised. He was a sleeveless, collared, black shirt, with camo pants, and big black boots. I noticed he had new tattoo's along his shoulders. I didn't even have to look to know I was blushing fiercely. He walked up to us.

"Naruto, you're late." He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I got her an hour early, and cleared a path for us in the forest. So yeah, I'm actually already working." Kakashi sweat nervously and began walking. Naruto grinned and walked over to me. I wanted to run my hands over his big strong hard, so bad.

"Hi Naruto-kun." I murmured, nervously. He winked.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Even after all these years, I couldn't get over the –chan part. He took my hand and kissed it, before we ran into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I had this document open for days going on days, and I just didn't finish it **

**Naruto: Booo **

**DarkWings: Yeah, yeah, I know but Hinata and Naruto's reunion is in the next chapter, along with them reaching Suna. I might squeeze in a part with Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Till next time everyone :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**DarkWings: This is the last update before school begins 0_0 NOOOOOOO**

**Naruto: Man this sucks**

**DarkWings: Most definitely **** But anyway, I wanted to inform readers that due to reviews and such, I'm not gonna do first person view for this chapter. I'm gonna try it out, and if it doesn't suck-I'll keep it like that.**

**Naruto: Sounds good to me :P**

**DarkWings: You trying to say something Naruto -_- You seem to keep forgetting, I own you.**

**Naruto: Pffft whatev-**

**DarkWings: -pulls out Orochimaru YAOI notes-**

**Naruto: I'm sorry, I'm sorry :(**

**DarkWings: _ I'm watching you **_**punk**_

**DarkWings: Anyway, let's begin! **

**Naruto: S-she does not own the story, or any of the characters…well in the story case.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Outside of Konoha)

It was early dawn, when the two teams finally arrived. Dust blew through the air, as the sun began to rise in the sky. Naruto covered his eyes and turned back to the group.

"Alright, we're here. What's the plan?" Kakashi raised a hand.

"Gai's team will be splitting to check the forest, and we'll be entering the town. Hinata included." They all nodded. With one last dismissal, Gai's team disappeared into the distance. Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto all began walking forward. Naruto walked up to Hinata, before lowering to her ear.

"If anything happens, stick to my side." She nodded and blushed. Due to the fact, she already planned to stick to his side, trouble or not. Naruto gave a bright smile before abruptly stopping. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, what's-"

"Above, there flying." They all looked up. Flying directly above them, at that moment, was a giant white bird. Naruto scowled. On top of the bird, was two Akatsuki members, with a body-Gaara's body. Kakashi began to unfold his mask. Naruto raised an hand.

"Don't, we need to follow them-get them away from the village." Naruto watched as they flew away, before taking a deep breath.

"We have a lot less time, than I guessed. I guess the plans are cut in half- Hinata, Sakura, go to the village and sign in. Talk to Temari, get an update. Kakashi, we've got to follow them." Kakashi nodded and flashed to Naruto's side. Naruto looked at Hinata. She nodded, before kissing his cheek.

"Be careful." He gave her a firm nod, before finally looking at Sakura.

"I've been training with Tsunade for the past 4 years-I can handle myself. Don't worry about me." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I was gonna say, if possible, get reinforcements…there should be some in Suna." Sakura gained a blush, and scratched the back of her head.

"R-right." Naruto nodded lastly before turning to Kakashi.

"I suggest you save your chakra, we're gonna need it." With one last nod, Kakashi and Naruto disappeared in a flash of sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kurama)

Hopping on the last branch, Kurama looked down at Suna.

"Hasn't changed a bit." The bijuu muttered, before putting two fingers to his head. He began channeling chakra to his brain, before stretching out the chakra lines. Only those who had a connection with him, could mentally talk with him.

"Come on, you can't be far." He growled, shutting his eyes harder. Till finally, he got a snag.

"Uggh Kurama?" The familiar voice groaned, he was obviously in pain.

"Shukaku, finally. Where are you… I heard the news." Shukaku coughed from the other line.

"The damn Akatsuki, t-they got me and Gaara." Usually the two never got along, not even a decent conversation- despite the fact they were brothers.

"D-don't worry, Naruto is co-"

"No, it's the damn kid, t-the one with our father's eyes. I should of known he'd become like this. I should of killed! He doesn't deserve those eyes!"

"Shukaku!"

"I-it's too late, the plan's already in motion. Just kn-"

"Shukaku, you're gonna be ok-"

"Just know, when it all happens. I-."

"Shukaku don't talk like that!"

"It's coming back." Then the connection was severed, not even his chakra remained. Kurama fell back against the tree, his eyes wide, and glassy. Shukaku…he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Kakashi)

By now, they had finally reached the forest once again, they could still see the white bird in the distance.

"Naruto-we can't take both of them."

"I know, back at Suna. There's a pair puppeteers, that should be staying there for the time being."

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked, stopping at one of the branches. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"You couldn't sense it? Their two chakras?" Kakashi shook his head and raised an eyebrow. Naruto waved his hand away.

"Don't worry about it, but I know for sure that Chiyo and Ebizo are in the village. If Sakura listens to what I say..they can deal with Sasori, my main priority is Deidara." Naruto explained, as they continued jumping through the trees. Kakashi's eyes widened before looking forward.

'How did he gain that information by chakra sensing alone' Kakashi thought, his gaze flickering to Naruto. How exactly powerful was Naruto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Sakura and Hinata)

"I think we're here."

The two girls were currently standing in front of the Suna Hospital. When they finally reached the village, they had learned that Temari was here, at the moment she was the Hokage make-up. Entering the building, Hinata and Sakura flew upstairs, till they reached the top floor, it was packed with medical ninja, a lot more than the normal. Pushing through the crowd, Hinata and Sakura reached Temari. She was looking down at a body, with a sad look. The body revealed to be Kankuro.

"Temari?" Hinata called out, with a soft voice. Temari's head flew up, as she acknowledged the two.

"Where are the others?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"There following the enemy, to get Gaara back." Sakura explained, walking up to Kankuro's body.

"What happened?" Hinata inquired. Temari frowned.

"He fought one of the Akatsuki-who happened to be a Puppet Master, and now he's poisoned…but it's a rare poison. No one has managed to find a cure yet." Hinata frowned, and looked down at the man. What he did was brave, he didn't deserve to die. Sakura closed her eyes, before green chakra began to cover it. Temari gained a shocked expression.

"You can do healing jutsu's?" Sakura nodded, and put her hand down on Kankuro's chest.

"Lady Tsunade has taught me a lot." She explained, before closing her eyes. Her lips formed a thin line, before her hand came off his chest.

"Definitely rare…do have any shinobi who dealt with this…this isn't like the new poison made these days."

"That would be me." A wispy voice called out. All three of them turned to see an old lady, with an old man beside her.

"My name's Chiyo, and I can help you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kurama)

After getting over the shock, and trying to process the information. Kurama pushed himself off the tree, before sending out his chakra lines. But this time to Naruto.

"Listen Kit, I need to discuss something with you. Get away from whatever your doing-this is serious." Cutting off the message, Kurama took off into the trees and through the sand once more.

Little did he know, it'd be hard to pull Naruto away from he was doing.

A lot harder than he could imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: So yeah, that was my attempt at writing in Third Person, I don't think its too horrendous. Ehh REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**Naruto: Please review :D**

**DarkWings: You're not off the hook, remember that.**

**Naruto: -gulp-**

**DarkWings: But yeah, next chapter it's time for a real fight scene. So make sure to review**

**Naruto: Till next time :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**DarkWings: Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Zinto Clan! I realize no one reviewed for the last chapter…was it that bad? Or was it that good :D**

**Naruto: The world may never know –drum roll-**

**DarkWings: Oh god, not the drumroll**

**Naruto: -slowly starts drum rolling-**

**DarkWings: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: -runs away-**

**DarkWings: -sigh- I don't own the characters, or anything.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(With Temari)

Hinata and Temari watched as Lady Shiyo and Sakura emitted green chakra from their hands and put it against Kankuro's chest.

"You're right, girl. It's rare-but I know the antidiote." The bustle of nurses and doctors stopped and turned to Chiyo. She glanced around the crowd before sighing.

"My old workshop, check the bottom draw." Half of the crowd ran off to collect the antidiote, the other half rushed off into the various offices and workshops to look for any extras. Chiyo turned back to Kankuro and squinted her eyes.

"But the problem isn't the poison, it's who put it in." Chiyo looked up at Sakura and Hinata.

"You're both trained ninja, right?" They both nodded. Chiyo gained a small frown.

"We'll need it-if we're going to defeat Sasori of the Red Sand, and most importantly-my grandson. Let's go."

Hinata and Sakura nodded before heading to the door, Chiyo looked back at Temari.

"When the antidiote comes, eject it directly in his heart. Pierce, don't stab." Temari gave a nod, but didn't look very confident.

"Come on ladies, we've got to go-before it's too late." Chiyo called out, before we all flashed out the door, ready to get Gaara back and stop Sasori-once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Kakashi)

Naruto and Kakashi stopped when they saw the bird land a few feet in front of them. You could see a tall, dark, building towering over the trees, nearby. They must be heading there. Naruto raised a hand to stop Kakashi, his eyes trained on the blond Akatsuki member. More specifically his hands. Naruto glared as Sasori picked up Gaara's body, and disappeared through the trees. Deidara smirked and cracked his knuckles before he disappearing the opposite way, he was searching for someone. Then it hit Naruto, Kakashi couldn't hide his chakra signature as well as he could.

Deidara had sensed Kakashi the whole time.

"Damn it!" Naruto hissed before turning to Kakashi.

"Deidara-the blond one sensed you, you have to go after the other one." Kakashi's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No way, Naruto. I don't think you can handle him by yourself." Naruto raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"It's a bet then, don't worry about me-go after Gaara's body. That's what's important-now hurry!" Kakashi sighed, and gave Naruto a worried look before running after into the trees, after Sasori. Naruto smirked before jumping back in the trees, following Deidara's chakra signature.

"I'll get Gaara back, for sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Chiyo, Sakura, and Hinata)

The girls stopped when they reached a tall, dark building. Chiyo closed her eyes and brought her hands together, before channeling chakra to her hands. After a few minutes, Chiyo opened her eyes.

"He's there, with Gaara." Chiyo turned to Hinata.

"You're a Byakugan user right?" The pale girl nodded.

"You stay out here, and wait for your teammates-"

Then out of nowhere, Kakashi leaped down behind Hinata. Chiyo grew a tick mark, and balled her fist.

"The White Fang, I shall now avenge my children!" Chiyo flew up and prepared to tackle Kakashi, when Kakashi panicked and covered his face.

"I'm his son, I'm his son!" He said franticly, Chiyo grew a confused face before sighing.

"Oh yeah, sorry you look a lot like him." Hinata and Sakura grew a tick mark before turning to her.

"Anyway, Hinata, you stay here with Miny-White Fang-"

"Kakashi." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Kakashi." Hinata stated, with a firm voice. Kakashi gave a curt nod.

"Me and Sakura will go in there and defeat Sasori, you too have to get Gaara and run when Sasori has weakened, understand?" They both nodded, then Hinata turned to Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "He went after Deidara, the other member." Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened.

"You let him fight an Akatsuki member alone?" They both shrieked. Kakashi covered his eyes and grew a tick mark.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, don't under estimate him-plus he said for me too." Sakura huffed before turning away. Hinata glared at once more before looking back at Chiyo. Chiyo chuckled.

"If he's an Uzumaki, I trust him to defeat him." Sakura and Hinata had a confused look, when Kakashi had a smile. At least she knew about Naruto's clan.

"Anyway, Sakura, let's go-we can't wait any longer." Sakura nodded and cracked her knuckles before walking forward with Chiyo. To begin the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

After 10 or so minutes of following Deidara, Naruto went through some handsigns before taking a deep breath.

"Acid Spiral-Burn!" He called out, spitting out 5 green-acids balls from his mouth. They flew towards the Akatsuki member. Deidara turned, and quickly jumped from the tree landing in a clearing. Naruto jumped into the clearing as well before turning to Deidara.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me." He called out, with a dangerous spark in his eyes. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so your friend decided to bail?" Naruto shrugged.

"Depends, maybe I didn't want him to waste his chakra on you."

Deidara raised an eyebrow and chuckled darkly.

"I could easily take Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So you know Kakashi, but not me?" Deidara looked away, ignoring the statement before cracking his knuckles.

"I don't have time for you, I'll end this quickly." Deidara quickly balled his fist, before throwing several white balls in the air. Naruto jumped up and whipped out a black katana. Naruto let the power of the explosion boost him up, before flying forward and slashing his sword down to blow away the dust. Naruto jumped down and smashed the sword in the ground, several feet away-Deidara had wide eyes.

He was fast, _too fast. _The ground where his chakra touched, was gone, destroyed, far beyond repair. Deidara glared before bringing his hands together.

"Your far more impressive than I thought, I'll give you that-I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch." Deidara, closed his eyes, before stretching his arms apart, a white string hung between them. Deidara blew on it, causing a large ball to form and grow big. Naruto slammed the sword down, grabbed the handle and closed his eyes before channeling his chakra through the sword, into the ground-ripping the clearing apart. Then the ball exploded. The pieces of the ground flew up and started forming a wall-around Naruto, holding onto the sword handle.

Deidara yelled in fury, before slamming his hand into the ground, several white spikes rose from the ground, and began to explode. Naruto unhooked his sword, and began running. He jumped off one of the spikes before jumping on one and then jumping off-the explosion boosting him into the air. Naruto held two fingers up and called out an jutsu.

"Reality of Death!"

Deidara, held his arm out to block the sword, when he appears behind him. Naruto, then sliced Deidara's arm off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling to his knees. Deidara glared fiercely at Naruto before putting two fingers up, then he disappeared in a poof. Naruto sighed, upset he disappeared, but glad he succeeded for the most part. But the question was, where was Deidara's arm? A few explosion had gone off after it was sliced off, throwing the arm anywhere, and that wasn't good.

Naruto looked down at his arms, and legs to check for any injury. He had gotten some cuts and burns on his arms, his feet were fine, and his hands were fine, everything was fine-that was until Kurama jumped down beside Naruto.

"What's up, Kur-"

"Who were you fighting?" He asked, with wide eyes. Naruto shrugged.

"Deidara." Kurama took a deep breath and ran a hand through his deep red hair before looking up.

"Naruto, remember the family member thing?"

"Yeah…" He couldn't mean-

"It's him, Deidara is from the Zinto Clan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: DUN, DUN, DUN**

**Naruto: XD I guess I saw it coming.**

**DarkWings: What? I never even told you.**

**Naruto: I can read your mind :P**

**DarkWings: Whatever, TILL NEXT TIME!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DarkWings: Hey everyone. Life was just being….blurghhh. But I'm back now :D And yes, the Hinata-Naruto reunion is in this chapter**

**Naruto: She lost herself in the world of Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, and Supernatural**

**DarkWings: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: She doesn't anything-nothing at all –runs away from incoming Darkwings-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(With Naruto)**

'This couldn't be happening. Not him! Out of all the members…urgghh how could I ever get him on my side? All he cared about was bombs and 'art'.

Kurama stood beside Naruto, shaking his head-as if disappointmented.

"Sucks for Naruto." Naruto glared and looked up.

"What are you talking about? You have to deal with it too!" Kurama shrugged, and looked away.

"I'm a bijuu, I always have an option out." Rolling his eyes, Naruto picked his head up from his hands.

"I'm fine now." Kurama was the one to roll his eyes before walking forward and checking his watch. "I've got to run, kit." Before Naruto could comment, Kurama took off in the trees. Leaning back against one of the surviving trees, Naruto looked down at his arm. He had a slight bruise- must of gotten too close to one of the explosion. Then someone stepped out from behind the bushes.

Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." She shrieked, running forward. Her hands already glowing green-ready for healing.

"I'm fine Hinata, real-" Naruto stopped when he saw a fierce look in her eyes.

"I can't believe Kakashi let you fight alone." She hissed, her hand continuing down his arm. Naruto chuckled.

"I told him too." Hinata frowned. "I know, you really shouldn't have." Standing up, Naruto turned to the pale eyed girl.

"I can take care of-"

"I don't care! I just got you back!" She interrupted glaring before looking away. "And the first thing you do is go off and fight the Akatsuki." Naruto's face softened and he stepped forward towards the girl. Taking her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"And I'd do it million times, if it meant I would be protecting you." Before she could say anything else, Naruto pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened considerably before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands slid to her waist, pulling her closer.

Naruto was surprised at her response, when he kissed her a few years back-she was very shy about it. Now it was like she knew what she was doing. Naruto liked that, _ a lot._

Running her hands through his spikey blond hair, Hinata deepened the kiss, her teeth drawing on his bottom lip. Before they could continue, Hinata pulled away.

"Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo should be here soon." She whispered, slightly breathless. Grinning, Naruto pecked her on the lips on before stepping away. A few minutes later, they arrived. Kakashi raced over to Naruto.

"Is he dead?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I cut his arm off-but he disappeared before I could finish him off." Chiyo eyes widened as she observed the boy. She knew he'd survive, but not that he'd _injure the Akatsuki. _

"Where's the arm then?" Sakura questioned, still exhausted from the extremely difficult fight with Sasori. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's what I was looking for." Sakura's eyes flickered to Hinata with squinted eyes before turning back to Naruto.

"Well your alive that's all that matters." Kakashi stated, with a pride smile. Naruto turned to Chiyo. "Did you guys get Gaara?" Then it went quiet. Naruto instantly got worried.

"Where's Gaara?"

"Naruto as shin-" Kakashi started.

"He's dead." Chiyo interrupted, in a small voice.

Naruto stepped forward, with wild eyes.

"What."

"Gaara is dead…his body is a few miles west from here-"

Then Naruto was gone, already racing through the trees.

"Naruto wait!" Hinata called out, all three of them followed the blond-with quite the struggle. And Naruto wasn't even at full speed. Naruto ran faster till he reached the desert once more. He was resting there, with Kakashi's summons. He was resting, not dead…right?

Jumping down, Naruto ran over to the figure and fell to his knees, before putting his head to his chest-checking for a heartbeat. When the others reached their, along with some people from Suna-Naruto was frozen. He wasn't crying, yet he wasn't calm. He was staying still, his hand limply holding onto Gaara's hand.

"I should of gotten there faster.." He murmured, his eyes wide. Kakashi stepped beside Naruto.

"Naruto..there was nothing we or you could of done-"

"I should have been there Gaara, I should of never left you." He continued, putting his head against his chest.

"I should of protected you, we're jinchuuriki-that's what we're supposed to do." Naruto whispered before falling silent. Chiyo took a deep breath before walking over, and taking Naruto's hand.

"I know a jutsu."

Naruto, still not looking up, gave a small nod.

"Will it bring him back?" Chiyo nodded.

"Yes..with the cost of my life." Naruto gripped her hand harder.

"Are you willing?" He murmured.

"Very." She stated before the two of them closed their eyes in union. Then Chiyo was surrounded with blue chakra, you could see his drawing some from Naruto-his chakra. That's how it was for 10 minutes or so before Chiyo spoke in a whisper.

"I've done so many wrong things in my life..Sasori…Gaara..so many things. I feel this will be the one of the many things I'll start doing good-dead or not." She opened her eyes, and gazed at Naruto.

"Thank you." She murmured, before falling to the ground. Sakura covered her hand, to stop herself from crying out-though you could see the tears spilling from her eyes. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Come on..come on." He urged, his grip growing tighter. Then it happened, Gaara's eyes opened-the same light green from years before. He gasped, drawing air into his nose. As he looked around, his gaze stopped once a blond-Naruto.

"Brother?" He whispered, dazed. Naruto gave a small smile before pulling Gaara into a hug.

"Yeah brother." Naruto replied, before Gaara's eyes widened and threw his arms around Naruto. Behind him, most of Suna cheered for their Hokage.

"He's alive!" They chanted. Sakura and Hinata smiled. Kakashi gave a small nod, though inside he was more proud of Naruto then ever. 'You changed so much' Temari along with Kankuro ran up and hugged Gaara as well.

"Thank you, Naruto." He whispered, Naruto patted his back and nodded.

"Of course Gaara, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Deidara)

Gripping his arm socket, Deidara limped back to the torn up clearing-where he fought the blond. He was powerful, _extremely powerful. _And that alone was hard enough to state, Deidara being…Deidara. But what he needed to do instead of whining was find his arm. He didn't want anyone stealing his DNA. Like the Orochimaru creep guy. Shivering, Deidara kept limping till he found the clearing. Standing in the clearing was Tobi. One of the…weird members.

But what surprised Deidara wasn't his presence, it was what he was holding.

His arm.

"You found it!" He said, happily before walking over and snatching the arm. Tobi crossed his arms.

"Your welcome!" He puffed, snatching the arm back.

"Give it to me." Deidara growled. Tobi giggled tossed it back, leaving Deidara to scramble for it-hitting the ground. Tobi laughed before walking away. Holding his discarded arm in one hand, Deidara angrily hissed before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'll get you brat." He muttered, the image of the blond dodging his attacks.

"Just wait and see.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DarkWings: -sits on computer watching Supernatural-

Naruto: Umm Darky?

DarkWings: -falls out of chair-

Naruto:….

DarkWings: Umm till next time folks?

Naruto: Till next time people :P


End file.
